No one else can break my heart like you
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: A story set in Storybrooke, The curse has only just hit but instead of locking Belle away Regina has other idea's of how to torture Rumplestiltskin and keep the two lovers away from each other... Belle and Rumple/Mr.Gold story. Rated M for further chapters for smut, language, violence etc... Pleaae review if you read it :)
1. Chapter 1

**_This in an updated version of the story... This story is where Belle can't remember her past life in Never land, she was never locked up by Regina...but instead Regina gave her a completely new life...Please review and I hope you enjoy.  
_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Chapter 1...

The curse had hit. No one could remember who they were, what their real identities were, who they loved or even know their own family members.

The only two people in this strange and god forsaken town that could remember were Mr Gold and Regina.

Mr Gold woke up that morning. As his eyes fluttered open he noticed his surroundings were very strange. He was no longer at the dark castle.

The last memory he had was sitting in a lonely throne room at his castle cherishing the little chipped tea cup he held ever so tightly in his hands as the memories of Belle washed over him.

He had thrown her out. Yelled at her, he was cruel to her. That's all she did was love him but he couldn't handle it, his power couldn't handle it.

He remembered the shock and saddened look on her face when he had told her to go. And what she had said to him couldn't have been truer, "You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you, but now you've made your choice and your going to regret it, forever, and all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup".

The words stung through his ears like the sharp tooth of a snake repeatedly biting into its prey and filling it with poison. He had never found out what had happened to Belle after she left, but he figured she would have gone back to her father and made something good of her life.

He sighed.

He got up out of bed and winced with pain as he stood up.

"What the hell?" he grunted as he stared down at his injured leg.

"The curse...Regina! She actually did it" he snickered.

Realizing only then that there could only be one reason for the injury in his leg to return...There was no magic here.

He didn't like this one bit.

His apartment was above a shop he realized. 'Gold's Pawn Shop'.

"Oh really?...this is the identity i get?" he snorted.

As he opened his wardrobe he found a bunch of elegant tailored suits with different coloured shirts and ties.

He found a cane at the top of the stairs that lead down into his shop.

"Really?" he said sarcastically picking it up and leaning on it.

He made his way slowly down the stairs careful of his leg.

Glancing around at his new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey baby" he smirked at her as he felt her wake up and stretch in his arms.

"Hey yourself" she said as she looked up to him to place a kiss on his lips.

He smirked and rolled them over until he was leaning on top of her devouring the flesh on her neck.

Her whole body began to shake. "Stop" she said breathlessly, "Don't... please" she requested.

His large toned muscles over powering her petite body.

He trailed his hands up and down her body, she felt nervous, strange and awkward.

He wanted 'IT' all the time but she wouldn't give it to him.

"Come on baby...please" he said as he leaned down and started to kiss, suck and bite at her neck.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as the pressure down below began to over power him. sweat from his forehead rubbed off onto her cheek. "My soon to be wife".

She looked to her ring, twirling the ring that had been placed on her left hand. So she nodded in agreement. He began feeling all over her body...Every he could reach.

He pulled her silk nightgown clean off of her shoulders. Then began on her laced panties. She bit her lip nervously.

Her whole body began to shake, she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

"WAIT STOP" She yelled. Something didn't feel right. She was afraid. This would have been her first time but she wanted it to be special, but this was not special at all.

She pushed him off of her and grabbed her dressing gown and threw it around her covering her whole body. -He's going to be my husband, why can't I do it? I'll have to do it soon- she thought to herself as she bit her lip nervously.

"For God sake Belle! I'm going to be your husband, and you won't even let me...you won't even...you won't even pleasure your own fiance" He glared and snarled at her. She felt worthless.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered, ready for him blow on her again. He was very hands on.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She smiled at him trying to apologize.

"Well...I did have plans to go to the Rabbit Hole with the guys..." He said as he got up frustrated and ready to go and take a cold shower...again.

"Hmm...maybe we should all go, you and the guys, me and the girls?" she questioned and watched him walk into the bathroom.

"You know all the guys make fun of me...The fact that you're my fiance and we havn't done it yet" he said angrily gripping his fists together.

"I just want it to be special" she said breathlessly.

"Special...HAA!" HE snickered, "I'm your fiance, it's suppose to be special anyway..."

She got up from the bed nervously, she took his hand cautiously seeing that he was angry.

"I'm sorry...let's just go out tonight and have some fun yeah?"

"Then will you give yourself to me? Fully?" He glared, and she was afraid.

She thought about it, she knew she needed to do it so she agreed.

"MmmHmmm" she nodded biting down on her lip, nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need a drink" he grunted to himself.

He wandered through the town of Storybrooke taking in the strange new surroundings. He didn't like it.

He entered 'The Rabbit Hole' and sat on the high bar stool so it was easier for him to keep the drinks coming his way.

"Double whiskey" he sneered at the barman and within seconds there it was.

He threw it back in his mouth and felt the brown burning sensation trickle down his throat.

"And another" he did the same again...and again...and again...until suddenly something caught his attention.

A laugh that he knew all too well. A giggle, a chuckle that reminded him of someone...but he couldn't think who.

He spun his head around and his jaw almost dropped off of his face. His eyes as wide as saucers.

"Belle?" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head..."No it can't be"

She was with someone. Someone he suddenly recognized. That pompous, stuck up guy that tried to protect her from him at her father's castle.

She was sat on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Mr Gold watched as Gaston fondled every part of her body and that's when he realized that she was wearing an extremely short blue sequined dress with her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun with only small strands falling down either side of her face. His eyes widened at the sight of her milky legs all out on show. A feeling started rising in his lower half and he had to stop himself from looking directly at her legs before he would need to make an exit.

He needed confirmation that it was in fact her.

It looked like her. But something was different.

He got up from his bar stool and began walking over to the group of them in the corner by the pool table.

She was sat on his lap and as Mr Gold got closer he witnessed Gaston's hand rise up her leg and under neath her dress.

Mr Gold's fury was growing inside of him and he just knew he was about to blow.

Belle was his and no one else!

As Gaston fondled up underneath her dress, he made his was to her neck which would always make her moan and groan at the feeling.

She slapped his hand away from her, "We're in public Gaston...stop" she said sternly but only loud enough for him to hear.

But it wasn't only Gaston that heard her. Mr Gold did too and that's when he knew it was her. Her beautiful accent that plagued his mind.

"Belle?" He questioned as he was now only a foot away from the fondling couple in front of him.

No one answered him.

"Belle?" He said a little louder.

The group of them all turned round and looked at him as if he had green skin.

"Psssttt...Town monster at 3 o clock" The tall skinny brunette with red highlights nudged the rest of the group and they all turned and couldn't help but giggle at Ruby's choice of words.

Mr Gold's eyes were directly on hers.

"Belle?"

"Yeah? " She laughed and then looked to Gaston and the others that surrounded her but they all shrugged.

"You're name...it's Belle"

She looked at him with a puzzling look, "I'm sorry, Do I know you?".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**SO what do you think so far?! If I get some good reviews I'll update this story frequently same as I did with my other Fics :) **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know your opinions :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You can't please everyone when you're writing your stories so to the people that are enjoying this...then I give you a massive thankyou :)  
**_

_**Please review and I shall update soon :) **_

Chapter 2...

"Belle?" his tone almost breathless.

"Yeah..." she chuckled.." That's what I said..." she said bluntly and the rest of the crowd around her laughed too.

"Belle!" The barman called her over.

"He's going to ask me to work" She frowned at Gaston and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Well tell him no baby" Gaston smirked and handed her another shot of tequila.

"I can't do that" She took the shot from him and drank it down in one. "I'll see you later okay?" Cupping Gaston's face between her two hands and placing a kiss to his lips.

That's when he seen it. That's when Mr Gold seen the shimmering stone reflecting the dazzling diamonds onto his suit jacket.

A ring on her left finger.

"You're engaged?" he said breathlessly and saddened.

"Uhhhhh yeah, to me" Gaston smirked and snickered at him.

"But Belle..."

"I don't think it's really any of your business...so if you'll excuse me, you're in my way" She brushed passed him and headed behind the bar. He watched her walk away.

"Don't you look at my fiance like that...you're old enough to be her father" Gaston snarled.

"I will look at what I very well like, Little boy" Gold snarled looking Gaston up and down.

"She's taken! Back off!" Gaston warned as he stood up towering over him with his large body and muscles.

Mr Gold chuckled with sarcasm. "For now..." he mumbled and turned on his cane and began to walk away.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Gaston gripped his elbow and spun him to face him which allowed Mr Gold to let out another sarcastic laugh.

"I said...For Now" he gritted his teeth.

Then the next thing Mr Gold's right cheek began to throb in pain. It had turned a bright red and was surely going to bruise when he woke up in the morning.

"GASTON!" Belle yelled from the bar and rushed to his side pushing him hard against his chest to push him away from the small injured man. "I've got to stay here and work, Danny's asked me to cover for him...Go home Gaston, I'll see you later"

"What the hell? Are you taking his side? Your choosing him over me? Belle? what the hell I'm not going anywhere".

"He wasn't doing any harm" she glared.

"He was looking at you, he's perverted, look how old he is!"

She glared at him, "Don't be so stupid, I hardly even know the guy...Just go home and sleep off the alcohol I'll see you later" she yelled as she pushed him towards the front of The Rabbit Hole.

She walked back into The Rabbit Hole letting out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry about him...he gets too drunk sometimes and he's so protective of me" she made her way back around to the other side of the bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

He nodded with a smile. "Whiskey please".

She nodded just once turning around and pouring the Whiskey into a glass.

She placed it in front of him, "On the house" she smiled before she drifted away and went to serve another customer.

"Thanks for covering Belle, I'll make it up to you"

She smiled and watched Danny rush out of the door.

The bar began to become very quiet. The hours were passing and the people were slowly fading away or stumbling out of the doors drunk as skunks.

But Mr Gold remained at the end of the bar for the majority of the night.

"Don't you have a wife to go home to Mr Gold?" She questioned as she grabbed herself a vodka and lemonade and him another whiskey, then leaned against the bar counter in front of him.

He snorted at that. "Wife? No..." He said bluntly.

"What about you and 'God's gift?" he said sarcastically.

"God's gift?" she looked at him confused..."Oh wait...Gaston?"

He nodded drinking back his drink.

"Well I've known him for as long as I can remember, There's been no one other than Gaston really"

He laughed, -No one other than Gaston?- He thought to himself sarcastically, -How wrong she is, she can't even see her own True Love standing right in front of her- he thought as he gazed at her.

She laughed.

He drifted his gaze back down to the remaining tiny drop of whiskey still left in his glass which he began swirling around the glass.

-This is torture, Regina knows exactly what she's done- he thought furiously. -His Belle, was no longer his Belle-.

The bar was finally emptied of all of it's customers. Belle and Mr Gold were now the only remaining two.

"You know...You're a classy guy Mr Gold, You seem like the kind of man that wouldn't hurt anyone...nothing like the rumors that go around town"

"Rumors?" He questioned.

"Oh just that you're the most powerful man in town and you got that power from being ruthless, and when people cross you they..uhh...they get hurt"

-So Regina did get something right then?- he snarled to himself.

"And do you believe these rumors?"

"Well I did...until tonight" she bit her lip seductively.

He smiled at her.

"Anyway, I'm sorry Mr Gold but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out, I can't wait to go home" she giggled as she switched the lights off behind the bar.

"What home to that pompous son of a bitch?" he gritted to himself not meaning for her to hear him.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing dearie" he smiled and leaned on his cane as he strolled out of the pub, being followed closely behind by Belle.

He began walking down the side street and let out a huge sigh. The first place he was going was straight to find Regina.

She needed to be yelled at. His anger was rising in his body. -How could she do this? How could she do this to me? How could she do this to Belle?- The words plaguing his mind and then all of the memories of him and Belle began to pour and flood into his mind. The thought of them back at the dark castle made him grip his cane ever so tightly.

He arrived at the Mayor's office. -Typical- he laughed sarcastically.

He entered without even knocking.

"Well Mayor Mills is it?" He read the plaque on the front of the door.

"What the hell have you done with Belle?" He snarled.

"You mean the lovely new life she has?" She smirked up at him pleasantly happy at his distraught.

"You've given her cursed memories! That is not what I wanted for Belle" he gritted.

"You mean from the curse that you gave me?" She smirked.

"I didn't choose the personalities or lives for them Regina...That was your job" he glared and could barely hold his temper. "Undo it and bring Belle back to me" he yelled.

"You know I can't" she got up from behind her desk, walked in front of it and leaned up against it standing right in front of him. "These cursed memories she now has are real, Belle and Gaston are here to stay" she said smugly.

"Any curse can be broken dearie, and you are going to help me" he snarled.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"She laughed throwing her head back for dramatic effect.

"I'll find a way" he said as he sat comfortably in the chair.

"Finding a way isn't the problem dear, I think we both know what is..." she said as she twirled the pen between her fingers as she smiled contently at the misfortune of Mr Gold.

"True Loves Kiss" he gritted.

"Indeed... And I don't think this resident feels the same way about you, as you do about her" she chuckled again and Mr Gold had to hold back from launching towards her and ripping her head off her shoulders.

"Then I'll make her" he yelled.

She smirked "Good Luck, Gold" gritting his teeth together ferociously he got up and began to walk out..."Oh and...Give my best to the happy couple" she teased him and he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him almost shattering the glass from the anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle had began to slowly walk home. Her high heels slowing her down from the height of them.

But the blisters she had growing on her toes were throbbing and she could feel blood already emerging from them.

She leaned up against a lamp post and began to remove her stilettoed heels.

"Belle?"

She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Mr Gold..." she said trying to catch her breath back..." You startled me" she smiled.

"You walking this way? " He gestured down the street.

"Yeah our house is just on the corner" she smiled and they both began walking together.

She felt awkward, there was something mysterious about him, hoping that there was a part of him that proved that the rumors were true but when he was with her she couldn't see any bad in him at all.

"I guess I'll see yaa around" she gave a shy wave and wandered into her house, he nodded and watched her close the door up on her front stoop.

"Belle?" Gaston mumbled.

"Gaston?" She rushed to the living to find him sprawled out on the sofa.

"I've been waiting for you" He smirked.

He sauntered up and moved towards her, when she suddenly winced with pain as he gripped the top of her arms.

"But then I seen you walking down the street with that crippled old man! Who is he Belle? Your new fuck buddy?" He yelled in her face.

"Don't be stupid! We were just walking the same way...I don't even know him!" She courageously yelled back.

"Don't lie to me!" He pushed her back against the hard wall.

"Gaston, honey...please..." her tone became quieter hoping it would calm him down.

She stroked up his arm, she knew he used his hands...quite a lot especially when he was angry and especially on her, but this time he was angry, drunk and she was the only person around.

"Save it...whore" he spat at her.

"GASTON!" She yelled as she witnessed his hand raise, level with her face, she tried to move away but she wasn't quick enough.

-BLACKOUT-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**For those of you who are reading and keeping up with this story, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think...If you have any other idea's on how I can build this story then please let me know I would be completely grateful. **_

_**But I just wanted to say Thankyou for those of you who are reading and enjoying it :) Hope you keep enjoying it :) Update to come soon...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thankyou for the great reviews so far! I do apologize for the update I did before this story with Lacey...I didn't know what I was thinking...but I am glad you are all enjoying this one better than the last :) **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3...

Belle woke the next morning to find herself laying on the sofa. She began to sit up and look around her living room and that's when she felt it. That's when she remembered. The throbbing pain that covered the left side of her face. She got up and gingerly walked over to the mirror afraid of what she is just about see. The bruise was a multitude of hues, colors that normally should not be on someones skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist that covered 60% of the right side of her face. She raised her hand and gently touched it with her fingers but winced with the pain. A tear ran down her cheek.

She looked in the mirror once more, only to find Gaston standing behind her, looking to the horrible mark he had left on her face.

"Belle..." he said almost sobbing. "I'm so...so sorry". He walked up to her and she was just about to shy away until he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso and held her tightly.

"I didn't mean it...you know what I'm like...I just love you so much...I didn't want you to leave me for that old cripple of a man".

Belle sighed, she was too nice for her own good.

"It's okay, It was my fault...I know how protective you can be...I should have realized" she gave him a half smile in the mirror hoping he would accept it.

She certainly didn't want another argument, especially after the consequences from last night, so she found the easiest way was to forgive him.

"I Love you Belle" he whispered in her ear and then spun her around in his arms and stared down into her eyes...Or at least the one that wasn't puffy, purple and horrible.

"HmmMmmm" she nodded and he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. His over sized body over powering her petite and fragile one.

Tears began to fill up in her eyelid but she closed her eyes tightly so none of them would fall.

"Let's go out for breakfast? My treat?" He said with a huge grin.

"I can't go out like this Gaston"

"Belle...you look fine...plus it's no one's business anyway" he said his tone becoming deeper and sterner.

So she just nodded.

"You can wear my baseball cap" He took it off of his head and placed it onto hers.

"I'll go and get dressed" she smiled at him and walked up the stairs.

He stared at her the whole way, watching her legs on show and how he meant to have her, how he was going to have her, all of her and he watched her until she was finally out of sight.

Belle threw on a pair of jeans and then pulled her sequin dress that she was still wearing from last night up and over head. That's when she seen it. Another one.

Belle looked down at it. Four finger marks and a thumb mark on the opposite side. She sighed. She brushed over the mark with her other hand.

"How am I going to cover that?" she mumbled to herself as she looked out of the window and seen how the sun was shining down.

The mark was on the top of her arm, where Gaston had grabbed her roughly.

She threw on one of her shirts but the sleeves weren't long enough to cover the area. So she pulled out her black cardigan from her wardrobe and put it on.

"This will have to do" she sighed as she looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, a black cardigan and his baseball cap.

"Belle?! You ready?!" He shouted up the stairs. "I'm starving!".

Belle rolled her eyes, -How did my life come to this?- she thought to herself and made her way down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold sat in Granny's diner taking in his new surroundings. He found it so strange that no one else knew what was really going on. But his mind would always travel back to her. Back to Belle.

But he couldn't blame her, she didn't know any different, she believed this was her life and at the moment that's all she's ever known.

"What can I get for you?" The skinny girl with long straight brown hair and red highlights asked him.

"The rent...oh and some pancakes and black coffee" he said with a smirk and placed his menu down on the counter.

Ruby nodded and quickly went behind to go and find Granny.

"That guy creeps me out"

"He's such a beast!" Granny snarled and made her way out into the Diner area.

"Your rent Mr Gold...and your breakfast shouldn't be long" He grinned at her as she handed him the wad of cash.

-DINGDING- the bell at the Diner door signaled someone entering.

The pair of them made their way to the far end of the end counter where they always sat together.

Granny made her way over, "What the hell happened to you?".

Gaston's face began to boil a crimson red.

"Too much alcohol at work last night" she smiled hoping they would believe her lies, "When I got home I fell up the steps and hit my head against the bench, Gaston was there to help me though" she smiled and then put her hand on top of Gaston's on the counter and looked to him with a smile, which he returned with a grin.

"That alcohol is no good for you girl..." Granny laughed, "I'm sure you'll learn from your mistakes this time" Granny grasped Belle's hand and squeezed it slightly.

Belle gazed up at her, until he sight suddenly wandered to the figure that was sat at the other side of the Diner. It was Mr Gold.

He had a confused look on his face and it was almost as if he was deep in thought as he glared over.

Belle shied her face away and pulled the front of her baseball cap down to hide her face away a little more.

-I walked home with her, I watched her go into her house, I watched her close the door, she didn not fall over at all and Gaston was certainly no where to be seen- He thought to himself as he raised his eyebrows to her, and when he was satisfied that he knew she had seen him he held up his newspaper and sipped his coffee. He couldn't say anything, It wasn't any of his business but his anger started bubbling up in his body. He knew something had happened. He knew Belle wasn't telling the truth.

"I'll be right back" Belle squeezed Gaston's hand reassuringly and headed towards the ladies room.

Mr Gold eyed her from over the top of his newspaper.

He waited a minute watching her as she entered through the door that headed to the ladies and mens room. He then got up and headed over too, but to everyone else it just looked like he was going to use the bathroom, but unfortunately he had other intentions.

He waited just outside of the doors and Belle finally emerged and it looked like she had been wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, pretending like he had only just walked in there himself.

She jumped as his voice startled her.

"Mr Gold...I uhhh..." She averted her gaze down to the floor so the peak of her cap was covering her face.

"What happened to you?" He gritted.

"I fell when I got home that's all" she said sheepishly.

"I did over hear you earlier...Belle...I walked you home, I watched you walk up onto your porch, I watched you walk into that house...You were not drunk, you only had two drinks last night, you can't fool me dearie".

She bit her lip nervously underneath her cap.

"I'm sorry Mr Gold but I really don't think it's any of your business" She said as she brushed passed him and started to walk out.

"Belle..." He said before she could open the door, he gently gripped her arm, but she winced with the pain.

"Ttsssttt" she hissed. He only held her gently but he loosened his grip and her cardigan fell from her shoulder.

"Goodness Belle...what has he done to you?!" He glared at the large over sized hand print that covered the top of her arm.

She gingerly pulled it back up over her shoulder.

"It's ...Its...from where he..uhh..he helped me up...when I fell over..." she stumbled over her words.

"You're lying" He whispered and he lifted his hand up. She was afraid when she saw his hand rise. She closed her eyes tightly. But then suddenly she felt a weight lift off of her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you Belle..." he said favorably.

She slowly opened her eyes to find him holding the baseball cap that she was wearing.

"You don't even know me...Why do you care?" She questioned, trying not to look directly at him.

"I do know you Belle...You just don't understand at the moment, but you will" he smiled at her and he was just about to raise his knuckles and brush them down her cheek until they were both startled.

"Everything alright in here?" Belle's eyes widened to find Gaston opening the door. Belle snatched the baseball cap out of Mr Gold's hand.

"Thanks" she smiled at Mr Gold, "I'm so clumsy sometimes" she giggled trying to convince Gaston of another one of her lies. She hated lying but she knew that Gaston would blow off.

"I tripped over the step and my cap went flying, Mr Gold was kind enough to pick it up for me" She smiled and then wrapped her arm around Gaston's waist.

"Are you sure?" He glared at her.

"Of course I am..."She smiled, "Come on our pancakes are getting cold" She rushed him through the door, but Gaston was in a foul mood for the rest of the time they were at the Diner.

Belle watched as the two men glared at each other from opposite sides of the Diner.

"If he carries on like this Belle...I swear I'm going to..." He began to say but Belle rubbed his arm up and down soothingly.

"He's not doing anything Gaston" she smiled up at him and that's when he intertwined their fingers together.

"He's looking at you...He clearly likes you the Perv!" He grunted.

"Don't be so silly, A man like that would never like a little girl like me...Plus...anyway...I'm already taken" she smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Mr Gold witnessed her kiss and it made his heart pound and break at the same time.

Belle looked down to her watch "I've got work soon...I'd better get home and get ready" She smiled.

She stood up and Gaston wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll walk you home" He smirked at her. And as they walked past Mr Gold, Belle kept her gaze away from him but Gaston glared him down keeping eye contact with each other until they were finally out of each others eye line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Thankyou for the great reviews so far :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter too? If you have any idea's on how I can build this story up or how I can make it better please let me know! :) **_

_**Keep reviewing! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Mr Gold had figured out what was really going on now and there was no way he could leave Belle alone with that monster. He needed to do something and fast!

He overheard Belle say she was working tonight and he decided that's where he'll be heading.

He wasn't quite sure what time she started but he decided he would leave early anyway.

7pm stroke the clock and he was immediately out of the door.

He strolled down the street realizing that he was just about to pass Belle's house, and suddenly he found himself not being able to breath. He was nervous to see her. But to his surprise it wasn't her he had seen, It was a different girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeffers I can't take it anymore!" Gaston whispered down the phone as Belle showered.

"Well tell her she's your fiance, and that's what people in Love do" Jefferson suggested.

"I've tried that...but she won't...she's too good for her own good" Gaston sneered.

"I need to have her...or at least something...she won't even...touch me, you know..." he suggested.

"Well that's what you get for choosing the book worm, Out of all the girl's you could have chosen, you chose her"

"That's because she wasn't like the rest"

"Yeah exactly...and that's your problem...any of the other girls would have jumped into bed with you willingly, but it's because she's different she won't..." Jefferson almost giggled down the phone.

"It's not funny" Gaston mumbled, ashamed that his own fiance wouldn't have sex with him.

"Look...why don't you call that girl you used to see? What's her name...ummm...Jasmine? I heard she's up for anything and Belle would be none the wiser about it".

"That's actually not a bad idea...I'll call you later Jeffer's, might see you down at the Rabbit hole, but not until later" Gaston chuckled evilly.

...

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jasmine? Remember me?" He said seductively.

"Ohh my goodness... Gaston?"

"Indeed it is baby...do you have plans tonight?"

"Well I did...but I'm sure I can be persuaded to change plans"

"Well in that case come by mine around 7pm..."

"I'll see you then" she said smirking on the end of the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold witnessed Gaston grab the unknown woman by the waist and began to devour and capture her mouth with his.

He pulled her into the house forcefully and closed the door shut but he could still see the shadows from their front room. He saw him rip off her dress, and he could barely make out that she was pulling his shirt of his shoulders.

"Bastard" he grunted.

He had already seen enough and he began to head over to 'The Rabbit Hole'.

This is just what he needed to get Belle away from Gaston and back into his arms.

Belle catching Gaston in the act would surely send her packing and leaving Gaston for good.

Mr Gold entered into the pub and immediately scanned the room in search for Belle and as always she pouring drinks behind the bar.

He had noticed that she wore quite a lot of make up tonight but he figured it was only to cover up the horrible marks that the bastard had left on her face.

He strolled up to the bar stool and climbed up resting his elbows onto the counter.

As soon as Belle seen him she desperately wanted to ignore him, knowing full well that he's probably figured out what was going on between Gaston and herself. But he was a paying customer and she had to do her job.

"What can I get for you?" She said shyly.

"I'll get a Budweiser, and one for yourself too, you'll probably need it after what I'm about to tell you"

She looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" She didn't move from her spot.

"Well I just seen your beloved fiance taking some girl into your house, practically eating her face off".

"What!?" Belle almost yelled, "You must be mistaken... He wouldn't...I mean...we're engaged..." she stumbled over her words.

"I wouldn't lie to you Belle" He said as he placed his hand over hers on the counter but she suddenly pulled away from him. "I seen it with my own eyes".

"I'm sorry Mr Gold but I don't know what this is..." she gestured between them. "Gaston already thinks that you're after me and causing us to argue with stupid little lies like that is just going to make things worse!" She snapped at him.

"Me and Gaston are happy and we are soon to be married".

Mr Gold laughed at that, "You mean you are going to marry the man who beats you...taunts you in public...leaves horrible bruises all over your body...the man who lets you lie to other people to cover his actions...you know yourself that he's not your true love".

"And what you know about True Love? I don't see you with any women..."

"That's because my true love is standing right in front of me, she just doesn't know it yet"

"I don't even know you!" her tone of voice growing and growing.

Belle shook her head and walked away from him to go and serve another customer.

Some time had passed and when Belle had looked to the clock it was not 9.30pm.

Gaston had told her that he would be in tonight with the others too, but none of them had shown up.

Another half an hour had passed and it was now 10pm.

Finally Gaston, Jefferson, Ruby, Ashley, Victor and Killian had all entered the bar.

Belle's eyes lit up with relief when she finally noticed them wander in.

"Gaston!" Her smile gleamed and she made her way from behind the bar and quickly went up to him giving him a kiss, but she thought he was distant.

"Is everything ok?" she questioned as she gazed up at him.

"Of course it is baby... Why wouldn't it be?" He smirked down at her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek then made his way over to the bar, leaving Belle standing there and her smile had suddenly dropped.

"Belle honey...could I have a word?" Ruby asked pulling on her wrist to take her over to the corner of the room.

"You and Gaston are you umm...you know...doing..it?" Ruby asked but Belle bit her lip nervously and shook her head.

Ruby sighed.

"Why?"

"I think he's going to cheat on you...if he hasn't already done it..." Ruby said shyly trying not to hurt her friends feeling.

"Well there's a surprise..." Mr Gold mumbled from the bar only a few feet away from them.

"Uhhh excuse me...private conversation..." Belle snapped.

He laughed and took another sip of his Budweiser.

Belle moved them into the back room of the bar so no one could hear them.

"Belle honey, you're my best friend but you are Gaston fiance...and I over heard Jefferson talking with him earlier...I think he had one of his ex girlfriend's of your house earlier".

Belle's eyes began to tear up.

"I already know" she sobbed.

"How?"

"Mr Gold he seen him and then he came in here to tell me, I didn't want to believe it but I knew he was telling the truth".

"Oh Belle...He's an asshole...always has been...the only one that thinks differently is your father".

"If I broke off the engagement, my father would be so displeased"

"It's your life Belle..." Ruby said pulling her friend into a hug.

Belle wandered round the other side of the bar and immediately walked up behind Gaston and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm having a drink..can't it wait.?" He snapped.

"No it can't" she snapped right back.

"OooooOooooo" All of his friends began to laugh and his anger grew in his face.

But reluctantly he got up and followed Belle out the back.

"Embarrassing me in front of my friends again?" He glared at her.

"Who's the girl Gaston?" She glared right back.

"What girl?" He laughed.

"The one you had at the house earlier?" she sneered.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Belle shook her head and let out a sarcastic chuckle.

Her head had turned to the side slightly and her eyes widened when she noticed that all of his friends were eavesdropping in on their conversation from the other side of the bar.

She also saw that Mr Gold was watching them too.

"Can we continue this at home?!" She requested.

"You started this Belle...I want to finish it!" He growled.

"I'm not giving you the pleasure of acting big in front of your friends" She began to walk away, until he gripped her wrist and Mr Gold was just about to jump up from his seat until Belle pulled away from him.

"Danny!" Gaston yelled through the bar, "Belle did you a favor yesterday, now it's her turn...cover for her...we need to talk"

Danny didn't dare refuse.

Gaston practically dragged Belle from the bar and all the way home.

"You wanna talk so talk..." He threw he onto the sofa.

-Do the brave thing and bravery will follow-

"Why are you cheating on me?! I'm your fiance!" She got up and practically yelled in his face.

"Why am I cheating on you?" he laughed sarcastically..."Maybe because my so called fiance won't even has sex with me!"

She lifted her hand and slapped it right clean across his face, she hit him so hard that the palm of her hand stung.

Belle could see the anger and rage rise up through his whole body. She looked down and watched him as he clenched his fists together.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I'm sorry" she begged him.

"Bad Idea!" He gritted his teeth together and gripped at her wrists.

"You are my fiance and I will have you!...I will have all of you" He said as he began to bite at the skin on her neck.

"Gaston! Stop!" she tried to release her hands and push at his chest but he just held her tightly in place, sprawled right up against his own body. He rubbed his lower region against her and she could already feel his want. His need. Feeling his hardened length rub up against her torso.

"STOP IT!" She yelled.

He pushed her down onto the sofa so his body was over hers and he held her down with one hand and pulled her dress up with the other.

"Oh baby...you are so sexy...I can't wait to take you, you'll be so tight and aaaahhhhhh" he was breathless as he palmed her breast and sucked at the milky area of her neck, leaving another reddened mark on her skin.

"GASTON!" She sobbed..."STOP IT PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!I'm not ready!"

"Mmmm...My lovely fiance, I can't wait to make you my wife, and then I can have you whenever I bloody well wa..." He began to say until he suddenly fell limp on top of her.

Belle screamed with horror.

"Gaston?" She tried to push him up but he was too heavy, Her breathing was becoming more erratic. She gave him one more hard push and he went tumbling to the floor.

"Mr Gold?" Her voice was breathless and barely even a whisper.

He began repeatedly beating him senseless with his cane. Whacking him over his whole body. He was going to be sure that he had the painful bruises that he had left on Belle. He was certain that he was going to make him feel the pain that he had already caused 'his' Belle.

She sat on the edge of the sofa, holding her arms across her chest, and gazed up at him as he held his cane high in the air ready to take another blow to limp and lifeless man lying on the ground before them.

She looked afraid, nervous, scared, horrified and that's when he stopped beating Gaston, he had realized she was afraid..afraid of him?. His breathing became erratic too.

"Belle..." He said breathlessly and he took a step towards her but she moved backwards as if trying to get away from him.

"Sweetheart...I'm not going to hurt you...please?" He held his hand out requesting that she take it but giving her the choice to shy away from him.

Belle's gaze turned to her fiance sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping from his body. He was unconscious.

Belle bit her lip afraid but she looked back at Mr Gold's hand, then looked up to his eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile. That's when she decided to take his hand.

"Oh sweetheart" he said so softly and she began to sob and she melted into his arms. Her tears staining his purple shirt but he didn't care. He was finally holding Belle again. Finally holding HIS Belle in HIS arms again.

"I've got you...It's okay...Nothing can hurt you now".

He held her for a little while until she gently pushed him away against his chest. She wiped her eyes and gazed down at the ring that had on her finger. She glared at it and it made her feel sick.

She ripped it off of her finger and threw it to the ground and it landed right next to Gaston's head.

"I know I don't know you...But could I stay with you tonight? I don't know where else to go and I don't want to be here when he wakes up" She asked him shyly as more tears ran down her face.

He nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her out of the house away from the horrific memories.

"My apartment is just on the corner above the Pawn Shop" He assured her and he wrapped his arm around her as she cried into his shoulder as he walked. He found it difficult to walk holding her and his cane while trying to limp but the pain was worth it.

They entered his shop and he guided her up the stairs.

"Stay here" he suggested towards the sofa, "I'll grab you something to wear for bed and then you can sleep in my room, and I'll stay on the sofa tonight"

She nodded, "Thankyou" she sobbed.

He went into his room and pulled out a pair of his sweats and shirt, something that he knew he was never going to wear.

He felt angry, he should have killed that son of a bitch there and then. He needed to pay.

"He will pay!" He whispered to himself.

He walked back out into his living, about to give Belle the clothes. But he couldn't see her.

"Belle?" He looked around the room, but she wasn't there, he made his way around the room and that's when he seen her. She was out cold, fast asleep on his sofa.

He sighed.

She looked so beautiful, she always looked so beautiful. He thought to himself as he stood over her and took in her beauty as she lay there helpless for herself.

Her dark curls surrounding her face perfectly, she looked a little different from when she was at his castle, he liked it, he liked the way she wore her hair here.

He leaned down and sat on the edge of the sofa ever so quietly and gently and he pushed back a stray curl behind her ear that had escaped and landed across her cheek.

He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and place her into a nice comfy bed but he didn't want to startle her or disturb her.

He leaned over and grabbed the blanket from near by chair and placed it gently over her.

"I Love you Belle" He whispered, got up took one more look at her and switched the light off and made his own way to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**So this chapter is a longer than my other chapters...Hope my readers don't mind?! **_

_**Would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far! And the idea's people have given me for further chapters are brilliant so thankyou very much! I'll definitely be using them so that's something to look forward to in further chapters :) **_

_**Please keep reviewing, It means a lot! :) Update to come again soon :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

"Where is she?" Gaston yelled at Ruby at the Diner.

"Gaston I've already told you...I don't know..."

"Argggghhhhh" He threw his arms up, pushing the stools in the diner over and then heading out the door.

"You can't hide from me bitch" He grunted to himself as he searched the streets for her.

"What the hell had happened last night?" He mumbled. At this point in time that's all he could remember was that he was just about to make Love with his sexy fiance...and then all of a sudden he blacked out. He didn't see anyone, hear anyone or anything. But he did certainly have a throbbing headache and he found bruises all over his body as if he had been pounded with some sort of stick.

He knocked on the door of the only place he knew he would be accepted.

"Gaston...my boy" He smiled intently from ear to ear.

"Hey Moe...have you seen Belle? We got into an argument last night and she didn't come home to me"

"She didn't come home? Gaston shook his head.

"She can be such a silly girl sometimes" Moe shook his head, "Do you want to come in for tea?"

"Gladly" Gaston smiled.

They both sat in the living room sipping tea.

"I don't know what to do with her sometimes" Gaston moaned.

Moe laughed, "She does have a bit of a wild spirit".

"I've called her phone over and over and over again but she's not answering me" He grunted.

"She'll be fine...I bet she's at Ruby's or something"

Gaston shook his head, "Already tried Ruby's but she didn't have a clue either".

"Hmm..." Moe looked deep in thought. "I'll give her a call...".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle awoke that morning with the feeling of her phone vibrating in her jean pocket.

It made her jump when the vibration shot up her leg and jolted her awake. She pulled it out of her pocket to find GASTON plastered across the front screen.

"Urcccchhhhh" she grunted and threw her head back against the arm of the sofa. That's when she realized where she was.

"Ohh goodness" She closed her eyes and sighed.

She could feel the blanket surrounding her body that she guessed Mr Gold had left on her last night and she smiled at his gesture.

-Why is everyone so against him?- she thought to herself.

She heard footsteps coming from the next room and that's when her heart started to thump.

Mr Gold strolled into the living area, wiping his tired eyes and yawning at the same time.

"Morning" he said sleepily.

"Hi" she said shyly, "I'll be gone and out of your hair soon..." she said slowly, she felt bad for staying there, "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do" she said as she bit her lip and sat up straight against the back of the sofa.

He waved his hand in front of him, " You can stay as long as you need" was what came out of his mouth but in his head he said -You can stay forever-.

She gazed at him and he gazed back too, until they were both shot out of their daze to the sudden vibration from Belle's phone again.

"Arghhh go away Gast..." she began to say until she read the name that highlighted on the front. "Papa? Ohh noo...It's my father..."

"Your father?"

She nodded. "I'll have to answer..."

"No just leave it..." Mr Gold gritted his teeth.

Belle looked back down at the phone, but she couldn't just leave it. She flipped open her cell phone.

"Papa?"

"Belle...My Girl...How are you?"

"I'm fine thankyou..." She looked confused and Mr Gold had no idea what her father was saying to her.

"How are you and Gaston?.."

"Um..." she hesitated.."We're fine"

"Hahahaa!" Gaston muttered in the background.

"What..wh...who was that?"

"It's just the TV sweetheart...Why don't you and Gaston come over? I havn't seen either of you for a while"

Gaston smirked at Moe in his living room.

"You want us to come over?" Belle's eyes shot up to Mr Gold nervously. He glared the cell phone in her hand wondering what the hell was being said.

"Yes my girl"

"Um...Um..." Belle hesitated. "Gaston's a little caught up at the moment" She said nervously.

"Ohh right...well why don't you come over then? Father daughter time?"

"Ummm...yes okay...what time?"

"Well get dressed and come over as soon as possible...I miss my daughter"

"Okay Papa, I'll see you soon".

Belle flipped her cell phone shut.

"No" Mr Gold seethed.

"No?" Belle questioned.

"Your not going over there"

"I'm sorry Mr Gold but I don't think you have a choice in this, Thankyou for everything and Thankyou for last night but you're still a stranger to me ...plus he's my father..." She got up from his sofa.

Mr Gold's blood boiled up through his body. He knew what her father was like. When Belle had tried to return to her castle after Rumple had thrown her out he tried to cleanse her, and when she refused, he shunned her, and shut her out, Or at least they were the rumors he heard, but when he decided to go and find her that's when the curse hit and it was too late.

"Thankyou but I really must go" She smiled at him, before turning towards the door.

"At least let me drive you?" He requested but she shook her head.

"It's only a few blocks away, I'll be fine, I promise, Thankyou for everything" and with that he watched her walk away.

He knew this was a bad idea, but he had to let her go. She wouldn't be able to understand his protection over her because she didn't know him, so he had to stay his distance, but he would certainly be keeping a watchful eye on her.

Belle soon arrived at her father's home and rang on the door bell.

He flung the front door open embracing Belle in a bear hug.

"Belle my girl, come in come in..." he smiled ushering her quickly inside.

"Hi Papa" She smiled.

He chatted the whole way as he escorted her into his living room, but that's when her whole body froze up.

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, the only thing she could manage to do was stare.

"Hey baby" he smirked, "I've been worried".

"Gaston?" She held her hand over her mouth. "What's he doing here Papa?".

"He was worried about you when you didn't go home last night, I thought you two might need some time together"

The memories of what he had tried to do to her last night came flooding back.

Gaston got up off the chair and walked towards her. It made he feel physically sick. He reached down and tried to place a kiss onto her lips but she turned her head and he only managed to catch the side of her cheek.

"Get away from me Gaston" she whispered so her father couldn't hear.

"I can't do that baby...I love you too much". He said as he tried to snake an arm around her waist but she pushed him away and glared.

"Papa, I've got something to tell you...Gaston and I are no longer engaged, we are no longer together".

"WHAT?" Moe almost yelled in shock.

"I don't love him"

"Don't be so silly girl, your mother and I have been planning this marriage since you were both children"

"I don't care...I will not marry someone as superficial as he".

"Belle you will marry Gaston! End of story!"

"NO!" Belle yelled.

"YES!" Moe yelled right back and Gaston smirked at how he stuck up for him but wouldn't stick up for his own daughter.

Belle's phone began to vibrate in her pocket again. She pulled it out. Danny from the Rabbit Hole.

"Hello?" She said harshly because she was in such a bad mood.

"Hey Belle...I've got something to tell you...Jayne found out about you leaving last night and she was told by someone that you didn't come back...she said...she said don't bother coming back ever again...you're fired...I'm sorry Belle truly I am"

Belle snapped her cell phone closed.

"Just Perfect" she spat.

"What is it baby? Everything okay?" Gaston tried acting all sweet and innocent in front of her father.

Belle turned her gaze to her father and glared.

"I WILL NOT MARRY GASTON, he is a monster!" She gritted and turned to leave her father's home.

"This will work Belle...You and Gaston will be married" Moe gripped Belle's arm.

"GET OFF ME! You are choosing him over your own flesh and blood, over your own daughter" she glared at him. "How could you?" She sobbed and pulled her arm out of her father's clutches and stormed out of the house.

"She'll come around, I'll make sure of it" Gaston said reassuringly.

...

Belle walked up the street. Tears falling from her eyes.

She now had no job, no fiance, no father, no place to stay, no money, no belongings she had lost everything in the space of 5 hours.

She hugged herself as she walked up the street, the wind picking up and giving her goosebumps on her arms.

She didn't know what to do or where to go. But that's when she seen it. His Pawn Shop.

She walked up to the door but all the lights had been switched off and a closed sign hung in the window. She bit her lip nervously, trying not to allow any more tears to fall down her cheeks.

She tried the door handle anyway but to her amazement it was open.

"The sign says I'm closed" He began to say as he turned around but then saw her and he stopped. "Belle..." He said breathlessly.

"Gaston was there...I've been fired from my job...I have no money, no job, no fiance...I didn't know what to do and then I found myself coming here...I'm sorry...i just...I don't...I ..." She stuttered over her words as she sobbed.

He slowly walked towards her and gently wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face willingly into his shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry" she repeated over and over and over again.

"It's okay sweetheart" he said softly brushing his hand up and down her back and then rubbing his fingers through her hair when he reached the top.

"I don't know what to do" She mumbled ito his suit jacket.

"You were fired from your job? "

She nodded in agreement.

"Well then you can work here, if you wish? I need a cleaner in this shop and I'd be more than happy to give the position to you"

She pulled herself away from his shoulder..."You'd do that for me?" She looked astounded that someone would show her this much kindness even thought she was stranger.

"I might be a stranger to you Belle, but you are not a stranger to me...You'll see" He smiled at her and she looked at him bewildered as she had no idea what he was talking about.

"And as for your accommodation, You are more than welcome to stay here...if you wish?" It was more of a question, allowing her to decide.

"Really?" Her sobs had finally began to fade away. And he nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou Mr Gold" she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Would like to thank all of my readers so far! Thankyou all so much for your amazing reviews! It really does mean a lot! Hope you keep on enjoying the story...It certainly hasn't finished yet :) Update to come soon :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

It had been almost 2 weeks since Belle had moved into Mr Gold's apartment with him and had began to work for him. She still had no clue of their past together, but he certainly did, and having her living with him made everything feel okay, and he promised himself that he will find a way to restore her memories.

-DINGDING-

The rusty old bell above the Pawn Shop door rang, telling him someone was entering his shop.

"Mr Gold?"

"Mary Margret? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She looked nervous and scared and he grinned at the sight.

"I was uhh...wondering...If..." she stuttered.

"Spit it out dearie, I don't have all day"

"Yes..sorry...well the thing is, I want to organize a fair for the school children and the rest of the town of course, up near the forest, but the land belongs to you and I've come to ask permission"

"Ahhhh I see" he smirked, "And what would I get in return?"

"Do you really need to make a deal when it comes having something fun here in Storybrooke?" Belle emerged from the back of the shop and placed a hand on his shoulder. She grinned at him.

"Belle..." He smiled at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here remember, or did you forget you gave me a job?" She laughed. "Hey Mary Margret" She turned her gaze to the frightened woman standing before them, she stared at them and she couldn't believe the fact that Belle wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Hi Belle" she gave a weary smile. Belle smiled back and made her way over to the shelves to dust the antiques that had began to grow cobwebs.

"Anyway...back to the subject...so this fair? What will it contain dearie?"

"Well...Uhh...stalls, rides, games etc all the usual things"

"Hmm..." Mr Gold mumbled.

"I think it's a great idea" Belle interrupted with a smug grin from over the other side of the shop. "Games, cotton candy, fair rides...what could be better?"

He glared, he hated social gatherings and as been it was on his land, he knew he was going to have to make an appearance.

Mary Margret smiled.

Mr Gold walked from the other side of the counter and stood in front of it instead and sighed.

"Yes... you have my permission" he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

"How the hell did you do it?"

"Ruby?!"

"Yes of course its me! How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Mr Gold? Convince him about the fair? Mary Margret told me everything!" Ruby was squealing down the phone.

"Oh that" Belle giggled.

"Yes that! He totally likes you Belle...he's the town monster and somehow you..."

"Yes Yes yes I know, It's just..."

"What is it?" Ruby questioned.

"He just seems too good to be true..." Belle sighed.

"Oh Honey, what do you mean?"

"Well...he meets me in a bar, attempts to chat me up even though he knew i was engaged, he saved me from Gaston after what he tried to do, he gives me a job and allows me to move in...and I don't know...he just seems too nice...well to me anyway"

"You got that right, your the only one that he treats like a princess...he only ever wants rent and deals from the rest of us" Ruby laughed.

"Well there's no doubt about it, he definitely likes you...the question is do you like him?"

Belle bit her lip deep in thought at the other end of the phone.

"Belle...?" Ruby said and Belle realized how long she had taken to reply.

She sighed. "I'm Sorry...I just..I don't know...after Gaston I'm not really in a position to feel anything for anyone...especially with my father almost disowning me too just because I broke up with Gaston, It's just all a mess at the moment" Belle sighed.

"It's settled then...and I won't take no for an answer, me and you are going the fair on Saturday and we are going to have an amazingly fun night".

Belle laughed, "Sounds perfect".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold had only agreed to the fair because of Belle. He absolutely hated social appearances and this fair was going to be a nightmare.

Just after agreeing that Mary Margret could in fact use his land, he jumped into the shower and left Belle in charge of the shop.

He ran the water to the perfect temperature, undress and jumped in. He allowed the water to trickle down his body, but he found himself constantly thinking about Belle.

Thinking of their past times.

-We seem to be getting along pretty well- he thought to himself, considering she couldn't remember a thing from Fairytale land.

Maybe it was a good thing? He thought again. And then that's when the memories began to plague his mind, The memory of him yelling at her, gripping her by the arms and shaking her violently, accusing her of being in league with the evil queen. Throwing her into the dungeon an leaving her there for 3 days, only showing up to give her food and water. He was cruel to her, and he regretted every moment.

-Maybe it's a good thing that she has no recollection of our previous lives- he sighed as he ran the sponge over his neck soothingly.

His thoughts began to spiral around in his mind:

-Maybe she'll hate me when she finally remembers-

-Maybe she'll never want to see me again-

His face saddened at the thought, the smile that was plastered on his face from the sight of Belle but not his face had dropped at the memories of her instead.

He figured this was his second chance with Belle. His chance to redeem himself. His chance to win her heart again a second time. A chance for the Beast to win the beauty.

After spending at least 40 minutes in the shower, he emerged and threw on one of his suits...again. The blue shirt this time under his dashing Burton suit.

He strolled down into the shop only to find Belle still dusting hos whole shop. As soon as she heard his cane, her head spun round and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"There you are...I thought you had drowned or something" She stifled her laugh into the back of her hand.

He smiled and chuckled, "Can't get rid of me that easily dearie". He pointed his finger at her and she laughed shaking her head and then carried on with her dusting.

"So..." he said looking to the floor in awkwardness, "This fair..."

"MmmHmmm?" She nodded as she stretched up to reach the top shelf.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me?" He asked shyly.

"Ohhh..." Belle bit her lip nervously, "I uhh...Uhh...Ruby's kind of already asked me to go with her" She turned around to face him, "I'm sorry, but I'll definitely see you there right?" She walked up to him with a reassuring smile on her face.

He nodded, "I guess so" he half smiled at her, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Maybe we can grab some cotton candy together huuh?" She nudged his shoulder playfully. "I'm sure I can shy away from Ruby for an hour" She smiled.

"I'd like that" He smiled right back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sorry I've taken so long to update, I know this is only a short chapter but I will update sooner as I've got a few days off work :) **_

_**Please review, and I'd also like to say a huge thankyou to all my readers and reviewers so far! :) **_

_**Hope you enjoyed?...**_

_**Update to come soon, I promise :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...

A week had passed, and Saturday had arrived. Fair Day.

Mr Gold awoke early that morning and was downstairs in the shop, sorting all of his paperwork out and who owes him rents.

"He owes me rent, they owe me rent, they owe me two months of rent" He grumbled to himself as he glared down at the list of residents before him and pointed at the name of every single one that owed him.

His temper was even worse today than usual, because he knew today was fair day and he was completely dreading it. All of the hustle and bustle of everyone crowding everyone, kids screaming, probably the odd one or two adults screaming and shouting too. It was even worse now that he was going alone, his hopes were that Belle would accompany him to make him feel more at ease but unfortunately his invitation was too little too late.

He gripped at the pen he held in his hand almost snapping the thing in half as his anger and frustration grew at the thought of his day ahead.

Without realizing it, He had been downstairs all alone for almost 3 hours. When he glanced at the clock it chimed 12am. Mary Margret was going to declare the fair open for the town at precisely 5pm.

Without realizing it, Belle had made her way downstairs wearing her working clothes and began to polish up all of his antiques.

"Morning, Or should I say afternoon?" she giggled, and he almost jumped out of his skin at the sounds of her voice behind him.

"Afternoon indeed" He smiled back at her.

"Whatcha doing?" She peered over his shoulder, being extremely nosy.

"Just some paperwork etc...nothing to worry about..." He replied flipping his big black book shut..

She nodded, and carried on with some polishing.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, "You don't need to work today dearie, you've got the fair to look forward too" He gestured a sarcastic finger, bigging up the fair mockingly.

"It's not for another 5 hours yet, and I don't have anything else to do" She smiled back, then placed the ladder in front of the tallest shelf in the shop to be able to reach the top antiques.

She climbed up humming a tune and he smiled at how perfect she was.

"So...what time are you heading up to the fair Mr Gold?"

"I'm not sure, I don't particularly want to go if i'm honest" he sneered.

"Hmm..." she turned to look at him. "I'm sure it won't be so bad, It'll be fun" she smiled at him.

"For you maybe" he laughed.

"So I've been wondering, I've been here almost 3 weeks now and I don't even know your real name..." She said as she carried on cleaning, trying to make conversation.

His eyes widened at her statement, she was right, she didn't even know his real name. But he couldn't tell her it was Rumplestiltskin because she would think of him a crazy man. He needed to think of something and fast.

"No one in this town knows my real name dearie, Mr Gold sounds much more professional" He teased.

"Mr Gold, I hate to remind you but I do currently live with you, and work for you, surely I can know your name?" She giggled and turned around to face him.

That's when it happened. The heel of her shoe caught in the step of the ladder and it sent her tumbling down. Luckily, Mr Gold had rushed over just in time to catch her but instead of being the regular hero and catching the damsel in distress, his knee buckled from underneath him and they both ended up tumbling to the floor instead.

"I'm sorry!" Belle sounded shocked.

"No matter dearie" He laughed.

She leaned herself up on the palm of her hands realizing that she was lying on top of him.

They both stared at one another for a few seconds before blurting out in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry" she stuttered again nervously, pushing one of her stray curls that had fallen in front of her face, behind her ear. He looked up at her. He thought that in this moment in time, she looked amazingly beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Belle noticed the way he looked he looked at her, and she was surprised by the amount of love she could see in the chocolate pool of his lovely brown eyes.

"I uhh...I'd better go and get ready" she giggled nervously at how close they were. She finally pulled herself away from him and stood up, reaching a hand down to help him up which he took willingly.

"Thankyou" she said shyly. He gestured his hand nodded as an answer. He couldn't speak. Being so close to Belle even for that brief moment had taken his breath and his voice away.

She smiled at nodded just the once and then headed upstairs.

She jumped in the shower.,smiling uncontrollably to herself. There was something about Mr Gold that made her heart flutter and she had no idea why.

The moment she got out of the shower he cell immediately began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belle!Still up for tonight?"

"Yeah of course, I'm getting ready right now"

"Great! I do have something to tell you though, Ashley, Tiana and Ariel have all invited themselves along with us" Ruby didn't sound happy about this, and Belle wasn't best pleased either but there was nothing they could do.

"Oh great!" Belle said sarcastically and Ruby laughed.

"Anyway I'll pick you up in an hour!"

"See you soon!"

Belle rummaged through the clothes she had recently bought for herself out of the wages she received from Mr Gold.

She had no clue what to wear though. But she finally decided on the cream coloured skater skirt with brown tights and boots, and a lovely brown silky kind of low cut top that complimented the skirt perfectly, and she topped the outfit off with a lovely brown blazer too.

She had decided to straighten her hair, instead of curling it. She thought she always wore it curly, so she encouraged herself to do something different and she liked it a lot.

In the mean time, Mr Gold was also getting ready in his room, into one of his usual dazzling suits and he decided on a dark green coloured shirt.

It was now 4.30 and funnily enough they both emerged from their rooms at precisely the same time, it looked exactly like the scene from the Disney Beauty and the Beast movie, just before they were heading to their own ball.

They both giggled.

"You look beautiful Belle" He said nervously as he played with the sleeve on his suit jacket.

She smiled consciously, her cheeks beginning to turn a crimson red from blushing.

"Thankyou, You look rather handsome yourself" she smiled.

"Why thankyou" he laughed.

The door bell rang, knocking them both out of the moment.

"That must be Ruby...I guess I'll see you later?" She questioned gleaming a smile at him.

He nodded. "Indeed".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was mesmerized at the sight of how amazing the fair looked.

"Ruby! Belle!" Mary Margret called out.

"Hey. This all looks amazing!" Belle complimented her.

"Thanks!" Mary Margret gleamed with happiness. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to go and find David and Henry".

"See you later!" They both said in unison.

"Right come on then...Dodgems first!" Ruby dragged Belle by the arm like a little child so excited. Belle laughed and followed trying to keep up with her.

As They sat in the dodgem cars, Ruby's gaze worried Belle. Ruby's eyes widened with horror but tried not to let Belle catch on.

"What is it?" Belle question.

"Nothing" Ruby smiled, "Just getting ready to whoop your ass on these things!" She laughed and Belle rolled her eyes. Ruby kept quiet, not telling Belle who she really saw.

After the dodgems, Belle found the cotton candy stall and she couldn't help herself. She bought one for herself and one for Ruby.

"This is the tastiest thing ever made!" Ruby commented.

"HmmMmmhhh"" Belle mumbled as she placed a large amount of Cotton Candy into her mouth.

"Ruby?" Ruby spun around to find Victor Whale standing behind them.

"Hey Vic" She smiled coyly.

"Hey Belle" He acknowledged her too.

"Hey" she waved slightly with a smile feeling slightly third wheelish.

"So..Ruby...I...Uhh...I was wondering if you want to ride the ghost train with me?" He asked nervously, twiddling his fingers together.

Ruby's gaze turned to Belle, she didn''t want to leave Belle.

"Go..." Belle told her.

"But I don't want to leave you" Ruby pulled a sad face.

"I'll be fine here, I've got my cotton candy to keep me company" She giggled. "Just go..." Belle nudged her forward, "I'll be fine."

"Belle...just be careful okay? I didn't want to tell you earlier, but Gaston is here, I saw him...he's with Jasmine, his new girlfriend" Ruby rubbed Belle's arm up and down soothingly.

"I'll be fine Ruby, honestly just go have fun" Belle smiled and made her way over to the bench that was just below the large Ferris wheel that had been placed in the centre of the whole fair.

It was getting dark now but the lights of the fair, widened Belle's eyes with amazement.

"Belle?" A deep voice acknowledged her.

"Urcchh... What do you want?"

"Belle I'm sorry for everything...Please take me back, I love you, I need you" Gaston pleaded with her.

"Aren't you here with your girlfriend tonight? I think you ought to go and find her and stop wasting your lies on me".

"She's pregnant"

"Oh there's a surprise" Belle said sarcastically with the image going through her head that it could have been her carrying his child. It disgusted her.

"I don't want her Belle, I want you" He placed a hand onto the top of her leg but she quickly shuffled away from him.

"Sorry Gaston, but I don't want you" She began to say, and that's when she seen him. It was like he was the only person at the fair. The only one she make out in the crowd and it made her smile. She got up from the bench, turning to face Gaston and saying, "I'm sorry Gaston...It's over" ...She smiled knowing Mr Gold was soon approaching and turned once more to face Gaston, "congratulations on the baby" She said almost sarcastically and he snickered at her almost glaringly

She turned and away from him and finally ended up face to face with Mr Gold.

"Hi" she said shyly, brushing her hair behind her ear. .

"Hi" He laughed.

"It's a success, and it's all thanks to you" She smiled at him.

"I guess it is dearie" He grinned.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and she looked up at the Ferris Wheel.

"Care to take a ride?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, It seems pretty High" she said nervously.

"Come on I'll hold your hand if you get scared" He said jokingly and she laughed and nodded.

She followed close behind him..

"Two please" Mr Gold said to the ride attendant and they both jump into the tight spaced carriage and the ride attendant closed the bar shut on them.

Belle smiled at him. "Thankyou". She whispered and he nodded in acknowledgment.

The ride began to move and Belle gripped onto the bar in front of her when they reached the top and began to make their way down towards to the ground.

"Wow it's high" she commented, and he noticed her hands gripping the bar so tightly it was almost making her hands turn blue. He laughed and placed his hand reassuringly on top of hers.

"It's okay...nothing bad will..." He began to say until suddenly they came to a halt right at the very top of the Ferris wheel. They heard a loud -CLINK- and the ride stopped moving.

"You were saying?!" her heart started to beat a lot faster with worry.

A man using a loud megaphone from down below started talking but they could barely hear him.

"We've had a technical difficulty but we will fix the problem as soon s possible"

"Oh great" Belle gazed down below and her heart began to beat even faster.

"Just don't look down sweetheart, it'll be okay".

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

They had been up there for roughly 10 minutes already and he just kept talking nonsense to her trying to take her mind off of the plunging drops either side of them.

The night was drawing on and it was becoming darker and colder.

Belle shivered and rubbed her arms up and down trying to warm herself up.

"Here...take this" He began to take off his suit jacket and helped her put it around her shoulders for warm.

"Thankyou" she shivered, snuggling further into his lovely warm jacket.

"So...I seen you talking to Gaston earlier?"

"Ahhh yes, all the usual rubbish, he wants me back blah blah blah...but with a new twist this time, his new girlfriend is in fact pregnant" She stated.

"And how do you feel about that?" He asked shyly and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being nosy, I'll just shut up" He nodded.

-She doesn't want to be up here with you, you silly fool!- His mind began yelling at him.

"No it's fine, I like talking to you" She turned her head and smiled at him, shifted an inch towards him so she was leaning up against his shoulder. It felt right.

"To be honest, i never really cared much for Gaston, I don't even know how our relationship survived to the engagement stage" she laughed.

"So you've never loved him?" He said as he shyly lifted his arm and placed it around the back of the carriage and placed it onto her shoulder.

She smiled at his gesture.

"No, It was more of an arranged kind of relationship, my father and his father were close friends and always had plans for us, but I could never care for someone as superficial as he".

He began to draw spiraling circles on her shoulder. Almost 40 minutes had now passed.

"To me, Love is...Love is layered, Love is a mystery to be uncovered"

He looked down at her, and his flashback hit him. Those were the exact words she had said to him Fairytale Land. If only she knew that.

She looked up at him with a smile. "I'm glad it's over, and I wanted to thank you for saving me" She placed her hand on top of his that was placed in his lap.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"It's Robert by the way"

"Pardon?" She looked confused.

"My name, It's Robert" he smiled at her, "But the deal for knowing my name is that you are not allowed to tell anyone" he joked, "I need to kep my reputation in tact dearie"

She laughed at him. "It's a deal" She gazed at him.

"Belle..." He said breathlessly, mesmerized by her beauty.

She leaned into him a little, and he did the same until their lips finally met in a chastise kiss.

They both smiled into the kiss. Both of them receiving an amazing amount of butterflies that made them feel like they were on top of the world, or at least on top of the Ferris Wheel.

Belle pulled away and smiled at him, leaning her head against his shoulder and biting her lip nervously with a huge grin on her face. His face practically did the exact same thing as hers.

The carriage began to jolt forward and the ride was finally working again.

They both felt happy, especially Belle after everything she had been through, but that's when it had hit him. True Loves kiss hadn't worked...

-TRUE LOVES KISS ALWAYS WORKS!- he gritted to himself inside of his head.

He needed answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A pretty long chapter compared to my other chapters. I hope all of my readers have enjoyed this chapter? Please Please please review and let me know what you think, I really appreciate reviews on long chapters because I like to know if I'm doing a good job so far?!**_

_**Anyways...I'd like to say thankyou again to all my readers and for those of you enjoying this fic so far, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There'll be an update soon! :)**_

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

Mr Gold stayed awake through the whole night, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

He lay awake staring at the ceiling. The lighting in the room was dimmed.

True Loves Kiss should have worked. True Loves kiss always worked, or at least that's what he thought. He knew things didn't work the same here as they did in Fairytale Land, but THE kiss should still work. He sighed, pulled the covers up over him a little, and positioned himself onto his side. He then ended up staring at two pictures, One of Belle, and One of Baelfire. He desperately needed to sort something out.

After the rough 2 hours sleep he had, he got up and he knew exactly where he was heading that day.

He got up and left without eating breakfast, limping through Storybrooke and heading straight for the large white house.

-Knock Knock-

-Door Opens-

"Rumplestiltskin" Regina smirked.

"Regina" He gritted, "I'd like a word" he said as he already attempted to put his foot through her front door.

"Please come in" she said sarcastically.

She walked in and headed for the kitchen, where she was making apple turnovers.

"Want some?" she gestured to the hot plate that was laid onto the table.

"I'd rather not dearie, your past doesn't serve you well" He snickered at her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She grinned at him. "Anything to do with you and a certain caretaker on the Ferris Wheel?" She cackled to herself.

"What did you just say?" He sneered feeling his anger build up inside.

"Oh come on, did you think no one could see you? The whole village probably witnessed it...what's wrong didn't the kiss break your little curse?" She said mockingly, pulling a pretend sad face like a little spoiled child.

He glared at her through the narrow slits his eyes had formed.

"You should know magic doesn't work the same way here...plus there is NO magic here" she said as she bent over to pull another apple turnover from the oven.

"True Loves kiss should work everywhere, she should have at least felt something!" He gritted his teeth as his hands gripped his cane tighter forcing himself not to launch it straight into her face.

"Yes well, that's why I had to tweek your curse a little bit, I couldn't very well let Snow White and Prince Charming ruin my whole plan with one little kiss here in Storybrooke could I?" She laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well...you will always be attracted to your true love right? Belle's living proof of that as been as she kissed you last night, although I have no idea why" She said harshly while throwing her oven mittens onto the table and then leaning against the chair. "Anyway, my point is, Snow White and prince Charming would have found each other eventually and broken each others curses with one simple kiss...So When I prepared the curse, I made all the magic disappear, including the magic of True Loves Kiss" She grinned happily at her accomplishment.

Mr Gold was now furious.

"You changed my curse? This is all your fault!" He snarled at her angrily.

"Yes, but I did it for a good cause" she smirked.

"You let Belle get hurt, You gave her a horrible life here!"

She shook her head with a mocking laugh, "Don't forget Rumplestiltskin, you were the one that cast her out of your castle...You didn't want her love, you shunned her." She glared at him.

The memories flooding back through his mind again.

"She's falling for you a second time...and you'll only end up doing the exact same thing, I'm just saving her from a lifetime of pain and misery" She smirked.

"How dare you!" He pointed his finger as he gritted his teeth together as she spoke. The anger welling up inside of him.

She laughed her evil cackle.

"How do I get her back?"

"With magic"

"How?!" He growled.

"I don't know, figure it out!"

"You will pay for this Regina! I swear by it!" He growled and stormed out of her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ruby had insisted on Belle staying at her place last night after seeing the scene that was highlighted at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Ruby demanded that Belle goes to the Diner with her while she did her morning shift.

Ruby leaned up against the counter in front of Belle.

"So Spill!"

Belle smirked, sipped her iced tea and then hid behind a newspaper. "I don't know what your talking about".

Ruby pulled the newspaper down and glared at her.

"I seen you!" She pointed a finger.

"Seen me? Where?" Belle teased with a smirk.

"Yes! The Ferris Wheel, you and Mr Gold...I seen you! Your lips touching his!" Belle smirked and giggled.

"Hmm..." Belle nodded lifting the newspaper back up.

"BELLE!" Ruby squealed drawing attention to almost everyone in the Diner.

"Okay, okay, Okay, Sssshhhh, I'll tell you" She laughed. "I don't really know what happened, we were just talking and then it just kind of happened, I guess"

"That's it?" Ruby smirked, "I told you he liked you".

"Yes and no..." Belle sighed.

"Huh?" Ruby grunted confused.

"You can't laugh?" Belle twiddled her fingers nervously.

"I'm not going to laugh, I promise"

"Well last night, at yours, I had a dream about him, It was strange, I know it was only a dream but it felt so...so real"

"What happened?"

"Well we were in some sort of castle, or at least that's what I remember from the dream"

"A castle?" Ruby laughed. Belle hit her arm playfully.

"Shutup!"

"I'm sorry...go on what else happened?"

Belle glared teasingly, "Well, I was following him up some winding stairs, and we ended up in a Library filled with hundreds and hundreds of books, but he looked different, he wore leather pants and I was wearing like a gold ball gown" she laughed.

"Wow sweetie, you have some real fantasies if that's what you're dreaming about" Ruby smirked teasing her and Belle hit her arm again.

"Shut up Ruby" Belle giggled."But I guess it doesn't matter now anyway...He obviously doesn't want me" She sighed.

"Belle, He kissed you!" Ruby almost knocked some sense into her.

"But..."

"But what?"

"I was so happy after the kiss...he kind of changed, it was like as if he was expecting more? Do you get me?" Belle asked puzzlingly.

"Hmm..." Ruby said pouring herself a cup of coffee, the Diner was surprisingly quiet.

"Did you ask him if something was wrong?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course not...that would have made things awkward" Belle stirred her straw in her tea.

"Well...now is your chance honey, your dirty little secret is at 3 o clock" Ruby winked, as Mr Gold entered into the Diner and Belle immediately noticed he was angry.

"Ruby, don't go please" Belle whispered but Ruby had already slipped away.

Belle bit her lip nervously and stared down at her iced tea.

Mr Gold took a stool at the other end of the counter. He hadn't taken his gaze away from the floor so he hadn't noticed any one in the diner.

He felt Ruby's presence as he flipped open a near by newspaper.

"Black coffee, extra coffee" he bluntly said.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay" she replied and wandered back to the other end of the counter.

"You sure can pick them Belle" Ruby whispered under her breath hoping only Belle would hear, but Mr Gold's face glared up above the newspaper.

"Shit!, I'm just gunna..." Ruby began to say as she pointed out the back and she slipped away again.

Belle's eyes widened, requesting through her eyes for Ruby not to leave.

Belle sighed and stirred her tea, trying not to make eye contact.

"Morning" He said nervously.

Belle slowly lifted her gaze to find Mr Gold now taking a seat next to her.

"Hi" she said curiously with a smile.

"Mind if I?" He gestured to the seat.

"No of course not" she smiled moving her purse out of the way.

Belle noticed Ruby smirk from out the back and Belle shot her glaring look, but Ruby knew she was only teasing.

"Soooo..." Belle said trying to break the ice.

"Nice sleepover?" He asked and immediately regretting it straight after. -Stupid Man!- he yelled at himself inside his mind. He was nervous.

Belle giggled "Yes" she smiled, "Hope you didn't miss me too much" she teased, realizing that she seemed a little too forward and so she sighed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."She sighed again turning her gaze away from him and stirring her iced tea again nervously, "Look, I know what happened last night wasn't what you wanted, so To save things being too awkward between us I'll get a room at Granny's and..." she began to say but when she did finally meet his gaze he looked saddened now instead of angry, but also with some confuse-ment. "Belle..." He put his hand on top of hers. "Belle, last night was everything I wanted, It's just..."

She smiled at his words. "You seemed disappointed, Like there was something missing?"

She questioned nervously.

In his head he was screaming, -Because true loves kiss didnt work, I want you back, the old you, I want the old us- but as he gazed into her eyes he said "I was only disappointed because we weren't stuck on top of that Ferris Wheel long enough" He smiled at her, and she mirrored his face too. Her smile gleaming across her face.

He leaned into her and placed a small kiss to her lips. She most certainly wasn't expecting it as they were in the middle of the Diner.

But when he pulled away and looked into her eyes, her eyes were shining bright like the stars in the darkness of the night. Her smile shone so brightly it could have been seen from space. She bit her lip nervously as she looked at him.

He stroked his knuckles down her cheek.

"I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight, and no I won't take no for an answer" He smirked.

She nodded, "I'd like that" with a huge smile.

"I'll see you at home later okay?"

"Okay"

He caught her hand and began to walk away, keeping her delicate hand in his until he could no longer reach.

She stared at the door even though he had gone, and she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Oh My Goodness!" Ruby said with a huge amount of happiness in the sound of her voice. "Still think he doesn't want you?" Ruby winked.

Belle shot a playful glare at her, not able to hide the dazzling smile that plastered across her face.

"Belle's got a date! Belle's got a date! Belle's got a date!" Ruby started chanting around the place as she poured peoples drinks and got the orders.

"RUBY!" Belle squealed.

Ruby laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm really happy for you Belle, You deserve this, you deserve a man that's going to treat you like a princess, especially after everything"

Belle smiled as Ruby squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I can tell he really likes you" Ruby assured Belle and it only made her smile grow that little big bigger, if it was even possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review and let me know what you think? If you have any ideas that I could use in future chapters please let me know, I'd really appreciate the help! :) **_

_**Thankyou to the readers that have reviewed and favourited so far. It means a lot" :) SO THANKYOU! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

"Ready?" Mr Gold shouted up the stairs anxiously as he looked at himself once more in the mirror, making sure his appearance was pristine.

"Two seconds" Belle replied as she did the finishing touches with her makeup.

Mr Gold was becoming more and more nervous. He hadn't taken Belle out on a date, Ever. He had been so stubborn back in Fairytale Land and instead of wooing her, he threw her out. So now he needed to make up for it, he needed to do everything he could to make her fall in love with him again.

"Ready?" She smiled gleamingly at him as she began to walk down the stairs. He hadn't realized she was even there.

His eyes widened and his jaw almost fell to the floor as it gaped open at the incredible image of beauty before him.

She noticed the way he looked at her and she dipped her head shyly. A swell of warmth overcame the softness of her skin. Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over Belle's cheeks, making her/his face take on an almost childlike appearance. Her face flushed bright red.

"Wow" He smiled nervously, not taking his eyes off of her. He was speechless and could barely speak. "You...uhh...you...look beautiful" he stammered trying to get his words out. His hands were clammy and damp from how nervous he was.

She giggled at his nervousness, took a step off the last step of the stairs, leaned up and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "Thankyou" She smiled intently.

He noticed how the black cocktail dress caressed her petite torso like it was a second skin for her. The way her lovely toned legs lead the way down to her skin coloured high heeled shoes with peep toed fronts, and black nail varnish to finish off the look.

She wore a thick gold chain necklace and earrings to match.

She had decided to wear her hair up in a perfect scruffy bun type of hair style. Leaving little stray curls at either side of her face, that showed off her beautiful amazing face and her perfect make up. Although she didn't really wear a lot of makeup, and she most certainly didn't need to either. Mr Gold thought she looked beautiful, everything she had done was perfect.

"So, shall we uhh...shall we go?" He asked and his voice was shaky with nerves.

She laughed and nodded and walked past him and then, that's when he noticed her dress was backless. It sunk down to her lower back, baring her nude skin.

His throat when his eyes trailed over her body. His cane could have almost immediately slipped out of his hand, they were so clammy and sweaty.

She looked over her shoulder with a smile, "Aren't you coming?".

He nodded and gulped in his throat as he began to walk behind her.

She opened the door to find a taxi waiting outside for them.

Mr Gold held the taxi door open the door for her and she climbed inside.

Mr Gold closed his eyes tightly and let out a large breath. He was incredibly nervous. He hadn't done this in such a long time. He climbed in and she smiled at him.

"So...where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Ahhh...It's a surprise" He smirked at her, and she glared at him playfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The taxi journey lasted roughly 15 minutes and neither of them knew exactly what to talk about but somehow managed to talk all the way there.

Belle gazed out of the window as they pulled up outside of a restaurant.

"Wow that looks...expensive" Belle bit lip nervously.

"Only the best" he smiled at her. "And I'm treating you remember, you won't be paying for a thing".

"Oh No! I'm paying for myself!" She argued back.

"I won't take no for answer" He held his hand up and pointed a finger at her playfully.

She glared at him and giggled.

"Here..." He passed $20 to the taxi guy, "Keep the change".

He got out and held his hand down ready and willing to help Belle out of the taxi.

She smiled and willingly accepted his gesture.

She straightened her dress out just in case it had gotten crumpled against the seat of the taxi cab.

He held his elbow out for her and she smiled as she caught it and combined them together.

"Robert Gold, Table for Two" He said to the exquisite looking waiter standing at the entrance ready to show them to their seats.

"Right this way Mr Gold..." They followed him through the restaurant. "Best table in the house sir" The waiter smiled as he gestured to the small quiet table for two placed in the far corner of the restaurant right next to the large window that over looked all the bright shining lights of the town.

The waiter pulled the chair back slightly, allowing Belle to be seated. "Thankyou" she said with a smile.

"Can I get you some drinks?"

"I'll have a whisky and Belle?..." His eyes gazed at her awaiting her answer.

"I'll have a small glass of red wine please"

"I'll bring them right over, Here's your menu's too, I'll take your requests when I return" The waiter left.

"This is a really nice place" Belle smiled over at him. She could tell he was nervous, but what she wasn't letting on what the fact she was extremely nervous too. She was just better at hiding it.

"Only the best" he stated with a returned smile.

They scanned through the menu's in silence, but Mr Gold kept stealing glances at her over the top of his menu. H e couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"What are you going to get?" She asked and he quickly snapped his eyes back to his menu.

"Umm..." he scanned the menu.

"Here's your drinks, are you ready to order starters?" The waiter questioned.

Belle looked to Mr Gold and Mr Gold looked to Belle.

Belle nodded, and then he did too.

"I'll get the mozzarella and red pepper salad please" She smiled as she pointed to it on the menu.

"I'll get the marinated chicken with mango sauce please" Mr Gold said as he closed up the menu.

"I'll get that for you as soon as possible" The waiter smiled and walked off with their order.

"So..Mr Gold..." Belle looked at him and smiled after taking a sip of her wine.

"Robert..." He butted into her sentence.

She bit her lip nervously, "Robert...right" she giggled.

"Hmm..?" He replied nervously.

"How did you get into the Pawn Shop business?" she asked trying to make conversation.

He was stuck for words at her question, "I uhh...I'm not too sure really, it just sort of happened, one day, I guess"

She laughed and shook her head, placing her glass back onto the table.

"What about you? How did you end up working down at the Rabbit Hole?"

She dipped her head, and then he realized it was a delicate situation. But he needed to know what exactly she thought her whole life had been like. He needed to know what life Regina had planned for her.

"I was dating Gaston, I had big dreams, I wanted to do English at University and do something with my life but the day of my exam my father fell ill and Gaston and I took care of him, I missed the examination and automatically failed" she sighed. "Or at least that's what I remember, I was only 15 at the time".

-How the hell could Regina have given Belle these memories? They were horrible!- he gritted to himself inside of his mind.

"Ohhh" He said as he placed his hand over hers and she smiled at the feeling.

"I ended up getting a job at The Rabbit Hole, and I had been there ever since".

She laughed, "Not really a first date kind of story though".

"Right, Right" He nodded.

"But if you don't mind me asking, How come you didn't go back and re do them? You love your books so it could have been possible" He smiled at her.

"Yes I do love my books" she smiled, "Wait...How do you know I love books?"

"Just a hunch" He replied shyly.

"Here we go...we've got the salad for you..." the waiter placed the plate in front of Belle, "And the chicken for you" he placed the other plate in front of Mr Gold.

"Thankyou" Belle smiled intently at the waiter, "It smells delicious!".

The waiter nodded, "Why thankyou, I will be sure to compliment the chef on your behalf".

Belle swiped her fork through her salad, as Mr Gold did with his chicken.

"Mmm...this is delicious" Belle smiled as she swallowed her first bite, "Yours looks lovely too" she gestured to his plate.

"Mmm..." He gulped his first bite, "It is, want to try some?"

Belle nodded, leaning a little closer to the table as Mr Gold placed a little onto his fork, held it across the table and held it to Belle's mouth, to which she fully accepted, tasting his starter.

"Wow... Thats good" she stated.

She picked up a little of her starter and held up on her fork, "Want to try a little of mine?".

He leaned a little closer to the table then, accepting her offer.

He removed it from her fork, slowly chewing, "I think I made the wrong choice, that's delicious" He stated.

Suddenly, Belle and Mr Gold both dropped their forks to their plate, and placing their hands over their ears at the loud piercing sound that echoed through the whole of the restaurant.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"What is that?!" Belle had to shout for him to hear her.

"Fire Alarm I think!" He yelled back.

Then, they both felt a trickle of coldness run down their faces.

"Oh No!" Belle laughed and held her hands next to her head, her mouth gaped open and her eyes shut tightly.

The fire sprinklers that had been placed throughout the restaurant for Fire Insurance purposes had began to pour water from ceiling, soaking through the customers.

Belle began to laugh at Mr Gold's scrunched up nose at the other side of the table.

"I hate water" He said as he looked down at his dripping wet suit. That made Belle laugh even more.

"Shall we get out of here?" Belle suggested.

"After you" She smiled and caught his hand as they both quickly ran out of the restaurant before the water could do any more damage to their outfits.

After leaving Belle had a fit of giggles.

They still had their hands linked together.

"Well that was a complete disaster"

She smiled, "I was enkoying myself until that happened...still an interesting first date" He laughed at her statement.

"Indeed...What are we going to do for food now?" He grunted, letting go of her hand to look up and down the street.

"Hmm..." Belle grinned, "Follow me".

Belle began walking down the sidewalk and he took his place right next to her.

They walked closely next to each other, and then he decided to nervously link his hand with hers again.

She looked down, and smiled. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. Gaston had never treated her like this. She had butterflies, and they weren't going away anytime soon.

They walked a few blocks away from where they had originally planned to eat.

"Pizza?" Belle pointed to the pizza place across the street.

"Sounds good to me dearie" He smiled at her and lead the way across the road.

"What toppings?" She asked.

"I'm treating you, so you decide" he replied.

She squeezed his hand a little tighter, blushing.

"Well we've got to have something we both like". She bot her lip nervously.

"Hmm...Allow me...we'll have a Large pizza with a bit of everything on top, to take out" He finally walked up to the counter and placed an order and she laughed.

"Everything?" she questioned laughing.

He nodded smugly making her laugh again.

They took the take out box and headed outside.

"There's a bench in that park over there" Belle suggested pointed her finger back across the road.

"Perfect" He stated.

He carried the box and she held onto his spare arm with a huge glistening smile on her face.

They picked the bench with a light right next door to them as it was 9pm and now dark.

"Well this is nice" Belle said as she bit into her piece of pizza.

He nodded in agreement.

For some reason she felt a little a nervous now. She wasn't sure why but something was happening, something was making her smile, or at least someone. Her heart beating so quickly, and pounding in her chest so hard, she thought it might come bursting through her chest.

She moved a little closer to him on the bench and her shoulder nudged his.

He went to grab for another piece of pizza but Belle playfully pulled it away out of his reach. He tried to grab it again but she pulled it away even further.

"Hungry are you? Want the whole thing to yourself?" He teased her.

"Only joking, here you go..." She bit her lip, slowly moving the pizza box back towards him.  
"Why thankyou" he said as he began to reach for a slice but she pulled away again and started in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Nuhh Uhhh!" She said wiggling her finger in front of him.

"Is that how you want to play it, huh?" He teased and began tickling her sides. She almost fell off the side of the bench from laughing so much.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Okay, Okay i'm sorry...Here take it!" she squealed, He took the box and placed it next to him on the bench.

She gazed up at him with loving eyes.

"Thankyou..." she smiled intently as she stared into the pool of his deep chocolate eyes.

"For what?"

"For tonight, No one has treated me like this in such a long time" she smiled, placing her hand on top of his. "I've had a really nice time".

He smiled and nodded at her.

He moved his face a little closer to hers, giving her the option to back away if she wanted to, but instead, to his surprise, she willingly captured his lips. He cupped her face gently as they kissed, brushing his thumb along her cheek bone.

As they pulled away she giggled like a little school girl as her cheeks flushed a bright pink again.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He used the back of his knuckles to delicately brush down the side of the creamy soft skin on her cheek and she leaned into his touch, cherishing the feel of his skin touching hers.

Her piercing blue eyes capturing his heart as they shone in the moonlight.

He leaned forward once more, taking her lips with his.

Lovingly, passionately and affectionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**So...Review and let me know what you think :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay so, calling Mr Gold, Mr Gold throughout the whole of the story is just too formal, so during the times he's with Belle, I'll be calling him Robert, because that's what Belle believes is his name because she can't remember their past...even though we all know he's really Rumple. So just to side track the confusion, Robert is Rumple when with Belle :) **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**_

Chapter 10...

A couple of days passed since their date and they were becoming closer and closer. Having breakfast together, Belle would visit grannies and grab a take away lunch for them both at the Pawn Shop around about 1pm.

Ruby constantly teasing Belle at how close they were becoming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Cell Phone Rings-

"Hello?"

"Belle, Hey! Its Ashley...Are you busy today?"

"Hey! No, I've just finished at Mr Gold's and heading home, why? Is everything okay?"

Ashley sighs, "I'm really sorry to ask, But could you baby sit Holly for a couple of hours for me, I didn't know who else to turn to, Sean's fallen down the stairs and he's gone in hospital" She sounded frustrated.

"Sure, of course! I'm justing passing your house now, I'll pick her up?"

"That would be great! Thanks Belle I owe you one!"

Belle walked up onto Ashley's porch knocked the door and within seconds, Ashley opened it holding a sleeping baby Holly.

"I'm so sorry to dump her on you at such short notice".

Belle shook her head with a smile, "It's fine"...Belle held her arms out and took her.

"That's her bag, everything she needs is in there...I'll call you later, is that okay?"

Belle giggled, "Of course it is, stop worrying, Go and be with Sean" Belle smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks Belle!" Ashley called from her car, "I owe you one!" Belle smiled and waved as she watched Ashley drive away.

Belle cuddled close to Holly as she slept into the crook of her neck, trying to balance the bag on her shoulder at the same time.

Belle had soon, finally made it home, placed Holly into the arm chair and padded a bunch of pillows around her so that there was no way she could fall off it.

She then went into the kitchen to make herself a bite to eat and some tea.

She heard the slam of the front door, and quickly rushed back into the living area, chewing on her ham sandwich.

"Belle?" Mr Gold called out, hearing clattering in the kitchen. When she emerged through the door he smiled.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He laughed.

Belle smiled, and pointed over to the sleeping baby in the armchair.

He wandered over to see what she was pointing at.

"What the? Huh?" He turned to her looking confused.

"Her name is Holly" Belle told him.

"Ashley and Sean's baby?"

"MmhMmmmm" Belle nodded as she took another bite of her sandwich and chewed. "Sean's in hospital, so I've got Holly while Ashley goes with him".

"Ohh..." He nodded.

Holly began to stir in the arm chair, fluttering her tiny little green eyes open, and staring up him. Until she began crying.

"She likes me" He said sarcastically, and Belle laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"She probably just wants some attention, will you pick her up while I get stuff from her bag?"

He reluctantly nodded and Belle headed over to the other side of the room, searching through her bag.

He took a deep breath before picking up the crying baby. He held her close into his shoulder and began rocking her back and forth, and Belle turned and giggled at him.

Her cries began to turn into piercing sounds that rung through his ear drums.

"Uhh...Belle?!"

"Hmm?" Belle tried stifling her laughs but it wasn't working. "Here... Let me".

Belle took Holly from Robert cuddled her closely into the crook of her neck and began rocking her back and forth, "ShhhShhhShhhhhh" Belle began whispering, trying to soothe her and it worked.

Holly immediately began to stop crying. Belle was a natural.

She sat down on the sofa, cuddling Holly against her.

"Robert?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you pass me her bottle?"

He nodded, took the bottle from the table and placed it into her hand.

"Thankyou" she smiled.

She placed the bottle near Holly's lips and she immediately attached herself to it, sucking the milk through.

Belle began making funny faces and noises at her, and was rewarded with a few faint smiles.

"She's beautiful" Belle said as she smiled down at the baby in her arms.

Robert watched her intently. The way she looked with a baby in her arms. The way she gazed down with love, filling her eyes.

He sighed. Something in his gut, grinding against his organs. He felt sick and walked into the kitchen.

Gripping against the kitchen counter, memories began to erupt through his mind once again.

"You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you" The sound of her voice ringing through his ears.

-Is this what she meant? Happiness? Love? A Family?- He clenched his eye lids together with anger at himself. The sight of Belle now only made his feeling worse. If he hadn't had been so stupid and chosen his power over her, maybe they could have had this, all of this.

-Being here in this hell hole is torture!- "I wish I'd never made that damned curse!" He gritted to himself.

Without even realizing it, he had been out there for at least half an hour, just sunken by his own thoughts and past memories.

"Hey, You okay?" Belle had in the meantime walked into the kitchen placing a delicate hand onto his shoulder making his jump.

"Yes" He said, She was just about to go up onto her tippy toes to kiss him until she noticed that he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She shied away and her eyebrows sunk in confusion.

"Where's the baby?" He questioned, fiddling with anything he could get his hands onto.

"She's asleep again...Look I'm sorry if you disapprove about her being here, I'm just helping out a friend". She stated.

"The baby is not the problem" He sighed.

"Then what is? Tell me?"

"Nothing!"

She sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?".

"Yes!" He said bluntly and harshly.

"Fine!"

He sighed.

She nodded, biting her lip as she could sense something was troubling him.

She turned and began to walk away, leaving him on his own for a little while.

"Belle...wait...I..." He began to say until he realized she had already gone.

He had to stop beating himself up about things that had happened between them in the past, but knowing it was all his fault broke his heart.

Belle picked up little Holly in her arms again, sat on the sofa and cuddled her and watched TV.

Robert stood in the doorway and was just mesmerized by the sight.

Belle's cell phone began to ring and she quickly answered it before it could wake up little Holly.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey Belle, It's Ashley"

"Hey, hows Sean doing?"

"He's fine, we're home now, I'll come and pick Holly up".

Belle looked to the kitchen, and to Robert and she sighed.

"Don't do that, I'll come and drop her over to you, I could do with a walk"

"Has she been that bad?" Ashley said worryingly, she knew how attached Holly was to her.

"Holly hasn't been the problem" Belle replied.

"Oh...Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, anyway...I'll bring Holly right over"

"Thankyou Belle! It means a lot"

Then she hung up.

Belle lay Holly onto the sofa as she threw on her jacket and shoes. She wrapped Holly up into a blanket so that the chilly air wouldn't affect her.

She threw the bag onto her right shoulder, then picked up the baby.

She peeped her head around the corner of the kitchen, "I'm taking Holly home" and that's all she said before making her way out of the door, not even giving him the chance to reply.

He slammed his hand against the kitchen counter in temper, he had done it again, ruined it.

He had to let all of this go and realize that she was with him again, not the same as before, but at least they were back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gaston problems?"

Belle looked confused.

"Gaston?"

"Yeah, I mean, you two having some troubles or?" Ashley said shyly thinking she had said something wrong.

"Oh...wait don't you know?...Gaston and I broke up months ago...It's a long story, but Mr Gold saved me and..."Belle began to say until she was interrupted.

"Mr Gold? Wait the man that owns the town? Isn't he really mean?"

"Not to me" Belle smiled to herself at the thought.

Ashley smiled, "Well if you're happy, then I'm happy for you". She took little Holly from Belle, and she immediately cuddled into her.

Belle giggled. "She's beautiful Ashley" Belle smiled.

Ashley smiled, "Mmm" she mumbled with a nod, "Maybe you'll have one, one day?".

Belle blushed at the thought, "Oh I Uhh..." She giggled, "I don't know about that" her face flushed a bright pink.

"Anyway...I'd better get going, If you ever need me to watch her again, I'd be more than happy to"

"Thankyou Belle, It really means a lot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle gingerly opened the door, "Robert?" she called out, but there was no answer.

There was a funny smell spreading through the house.

"Robert?" She called again, confused.

He stood in the door way of the living room, with a smile on his face at the sight of her.

She took her jacket off, placing her bag onto the table and shyly walking towards him.

"Belle, I..." He began to say until she held her index finger up to his lips and shook her head.

She moved her other hand so it was caressing the back of his neck, then entangling into his hair, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I''m sorry" she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his.

He shook his head, letting his hands trail to her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"No I'm sorry, I was having a bad day and shouldn't have taken it out on you".

She smiled at him, "It's okay".

He lifted his hand and grasped hers, "Follow me.." He smiled and guided her into the living.

"So...I have popcorn, a blanket, the sofa, the tv and you can chose between 'The Notebook', 'The Bourne Identity' or 'The descent'" He said holding up the 3 DVD's and gesturing to the astounding blaze of the living room, filled with candles, Popcorn placed onto the glass table in front of the sofa with a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket next to it.

He genuinely thought that her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Robert" she said breathlessly as she looked up at him. "It's wonderful" She hugged him tightly and placed a small kiss to his cheek.

"So...these were the only DVD's they had at the store so..." He held them up for her to chose.

"Hmm..."She smirked at them. "So we have romance, action or horror...hmm..."

He laughed, "Well Romance involves cuddling, Horror will probably include me cuddling you because you'll be so scared, and Action...well i guess we cuddle in that too" He laughed.

"Me? Scared? Well that settles it then...The Descent it is" she smirked at him.

Pleased with the decision because he knew all too well that she would be petrified, which meant close cuddling under the blanket.

He put the DVD into the player and pressed play. He then sat on the sofa, poured them both a glass of wine and handed her one of them.

His arm stalked behind her to latch onto her hip as she leaned up against him with her head rested onto his shoulder.

They were roughly 20 minutes into the movie.

"It's not so scary" Belle smiled up at him.

"It hasn't really started yet sweetheart, they're only now going into the cave" He laughed and kissed her forehead.

She turned her head back to the screen, "Why would you go into an unmapped cave anyway? Seriously? That's just silly, you're just asking to be killed" she said assertively and he laughed.

She leaned forward placing her, now empty, glass of wine back onto the table and picking up the bowl of popcorn instead.

She began eating it, "Aren't you going to share?" He tickled her waist and she squealed.

"Well I was going to, but not anymore" she smirked as she put another piece into her mouth with a chuckle.

"Really Dearie?" He started tickling her even more.

"Okay, Okay, Okay" She laughed hysterically.

She picked up two pieces of popcorn and placed it by his mouth, he opened his mouth and she popped them in, finalizing it with a small kiss. "There" she said satisfied with a smirk and then cuddled back into his side.

Another 20 minutes into the film and things were starting to become tense.

Belle now had the blanket clutched between her one hand and the popcorn bowl clutched into the other.

Suddenly, a loud screech emerged from the TV speakers as one of the monsters dragged a woman backwards.

Belle jumped out of her skin, flinging the bowl of popcorn all over the place and practically clutched onto his chest with her hand instead.

He watched her and laughed.

"Scared much?" he teased her.

"No" she said as she snuggled closer into his side.

He laughed.

"It's not funny!" she hit his arm playfully.

"From this angle, it's pretty funny sweetheart"

She glared at him.

"We can turn it off if you'd like?" He suggested, pulling her closer to him.

She shook her head, "No it's okay..." She said as she pulled the blanket up close to her face, clutching Robert's arm and cuddling into his side for protection.

Robert watched the movie, knowing exactly what was coming.

He didn't want her to be frightened again, so he gazed down at her seconds before the scary part was about to show.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and he captured her mouth, running his tongue along her bottom lip requesting access which she granted immediately. Their tongues fighting for dominance, but dancing around with one another too.

A loud shriek emerged from the speakers again, making Belle a little jumpy, and he giggled against her lips.

"You did that on purpose" She said almost breathlessly.

"So what If I did" He smirked at her.

"I'm not complaining" she assured him, her face turning a crimson red as she bit her lip.

She rested her head back onto his shoulder, and he brought his hand up and began to play with the curls of her hair. It felt so soft, smelt so sweet, he thought he could lose himself at the senses.

Belle began to yawn, lifted her hand up covering her mouth trying to hide it from him.

He looked up at the clock, 11pm. -Shit!- he thought to himself. They hadn't realized they had been up so long.

"Tired sweetheart? Its 11 pm?"

She nodded, letting another yawn cross her lips.

He got up and turned off the TV, she blew out the candles that were glowing on the glass table.

Then they made their way to their bedroom's, "Goodnight" Belle said shyly, as she stood next to her bedroom door.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams" He replied giving her a small kiss before heading to his room right opposite.

Belle fell asleep almost immediately as she climbed into bed. Robert on the other couldn't. He wasn't a very good sleeper anyway, but tonight, he couldn't sleep from happiness, His thoughts were stuck on Belle. They were really going somewhere this time. He would make up for the wrongs he did in the past, This was his second chance, and that's what he was sticking with from now on.

One hour awake, turned into two, two hours awake turned into three and he just tossed and turned until he realized it was 3 am.

But what came next, was not something he was expecting. He lay there on his side with the back facing the door when a stripe of light began to get bigger on the side of his wall and then heard the creaking of the door.

He just lay there a second to see what would happen, but nothing did, so when he rolled over he could see her figure making her way back to her room.

"Belle?" He called, and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I know it's late, I'm sorry "She sighed.

"What's wrong?" He sat up slightly so he could see her better. She leaned up against the doorframe of his bedroom.

"I uhh...uhh...it's nothing, It's silly, I'm sory I woke you"

He flipped his bedside lamp on and she winced at the brightness.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not silly...come here" He gestured for her to sit on the bed.

She bit her lip nervously, but walked towards his bed shyly.

"I had...I had a nightmare, It was horrible and now I can't get back to sleep" She dipped her head down, "It's silly, I know".

He smiled at her, "It's not silly, and I can't sleep either if I'm honest" She smiled at his words.

He didn't want to be too forward with her, and he didn't want to rush things and make her back away from him, but he wanted to comfort her, and in a way he needed her comfort too. So he plucked up the courage and eventually asked, nervously "Would you uhh...would you like to stay...In here...tonight?" He stumbled over his words.

But to his surprise, she nodded her head and gave him a gleaming smile.

"I don't want to be a burden?"

He shook his head, "Don't be silly".

He pulled the covers down and she climbed in right next to him. He flipped the light switch back off and Belle cuddle a little further into his side, placing her hand onto his chest. Robert moved his hand around her and began playing with her hair soothingly.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Much better" she smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder and then rested her head back there. She began making spiral patterns against his chest, and the feeling of her delicate fingers against his pajama shirt was driving him crazy. -Damn shirt- he thought to himself, desperate to feel her fingers against his skin.

Their hearts racing 100 beats a second, but both were content cuddling in each others arms and surprisingly, they both fell asleep within minutes of being in each others company.

Their FIRST night spent in the same, room, in the same bed, in each others arms was a success. Both of them asleep with smiles plastered on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay, so a long chapter compared to my other ones, I know it's a little different to my other chapters, but I can't keep the action coming all the time so thought I'd have a little cuddling and cuteness in this chapter, and keep my action ideas for future chapters :) **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would Like to say a HUGE thankyou to everyone that has started following, favourite and reviewing this story so far. **_

_**And an even bigger Thankyou, to those giving me some great ideas that I can add into the story! :) **_

_**Please keep on reviewing, I'd love to know what you think about it, whether it's a good or bad criticism, I take all comments on board so I can make stories better! :) **_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I havn't updated in a while, been so busy with work, I havn't had time to write anything, I've had complete writers block and well...I'm sorry :( **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 11...

Robert awoke the next morning, and to his surprise Belle was still cuddled at his side. He gazed at her as she slept in his arms. A few locks of her had fallen in front of her face, and he gently brushed them away to reveal her peaceful, beautiful sleeping face.

The sunlight shining through the window, highlighted her brunette curls that caressed down her back as she lay her head onto his chest. Her lips slightly curled up at the sides, showing him she was still happy. Her arm still draped over his chest, like as if she was making sure he wasn't going anywhere. The innocence showed on her beautiful sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside.

He was mesmerized by the light tint to her skin. The way her body curled and fitted around his perfectly. As the sunlight, began to rise as the time moved on, It shone through the window, and hit her directly in her eyes. He could feel her toes begin to slightly curl, as she started to stir. Her fingers twitched against his skin on his chest and she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her head up and gave him sleepy smile.

"Morning" she said in a sweet innocent, sleepy style voice.

"Morning sweetheart" He chuckled at her sleepy state.

"I'm sorry I just dumped myself on you last night" She bit her lip nervously as she toyed with a button on his pajama shirt.

"Belle...You don't need to apologize, I didn't..don't mind at all" He moved his hand to her waist and cuddled her closer, and then she looked up at him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled greatly, "What was that for?".

She smiled back, "To say Thankyou".

"We should really do this more often" He says as he brushes his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Her face flushes a bright pink.

"Just spend more time together"

"I'd like that" She smiles brightly placing a small kiss to his lips.

She began to giggle as the redness in his cheeks began to grow.

"Are you blushing?" she teased him.

He turned his head away from her "No of course I'm not".

"Yes you are!" She rose up kneeling next to him, she giggled uncontrollably.

He turned his head and glared at her playfully.

"I'm going to make you breakfast" He smiles.

"Let me help you" She starts to get out of bed, but he soon stops her.

"No..I'm going to make you breakfast...In bed..." he smiles brightly.

She bites her lip smiling. "Th-Thankyou.." she leans forward kissing his cheek before he leaves.

She snuggles back underneath the covers peeking over the top watching him leave his room.

She smiled and rolled onto her back, letting a large happy sigh escape her lips.

She gazed up at the ceiling, His ceiling.

She bit her lip hard as she gazed around his room. She couldn't believe that she was in his bedroom, in his bed.

She couldn't stay there, it didn't feel right without him, so she climbed out of the bed and started to creep down the stairs.

She smiled as she heard the radio playing as he made her breakfast.

She crept up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"That smells delicious".

He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry" she giggles as he turns in her arms.

"You are supposed to be in bed!" He glares playfully trying not to smirk at her, putting his hands to her waist.

She shrugs biting her lip smiling.

"As long as you join me, I'll go back up" She teases.

"I'll be up in a moment..." He leans down placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now back upstairs...and you'd better pretend to look surprised when I walk in with the breakfast you havn't seen yet...okay?" He teases.

She nods giggling, "Okay" She shuffles off and heads back upstairs, snuggling back under his covers waiting for him.

A while later he opened the door with a kick from his foot as he carried the breakfast tray in.

"Ohh Rumple...That smells delicious, Thankyou" She smirks teasing pretending to be surprised.

He chuckles at her reaction, "You are very welcome" he says proudly sitting on the bed and placing the tray in front of her.

She picks up a piece of toast and takes a bite out of it, taking the glass of orange juice in her other hand and sipping it.

"Are we going to your shop today? I've just got to finish off that bookshelf of yours...Its so dusty!" She smirks playfully.

"It is not dusty! And the only reason you want to go is so you can sneakily pretend to clean them while really, you're reading your way through my entire bookshelf...am I right?" He looks pleased as he sips his coffee.

She bows her head taking another bite of her toast trying not to smile.

"Besides I was thinking about what you said over dinner the other night and...I may have a surprise for you".

Her eyes widen and a smile grows on her face.

"A surprise?"

He nods, "But I have to sort things out first so...Meet me at granny's for dinner" He kisses her cheek before whisking himself out of the house.

She finished her breakfast and got dressed. She went to grab her dress but it was stained and she realized that all her other clothes were still at Gaston's house and she sighed. She either needed to get them or buy new ones, but at the moment she had no money. She sighed.

She resorted to throwing the dressing into Robert's washing machine in the hope it will be ready in time for dinner.

She picked up her cell phone scanning through her phone until she reached Gaston and called him.

"Hello?" He groaned on the other end.

"Gaston?"

"Belle?" His tone suddenly became interested.

"Hi...yeah..I was wondering if I could have my stuff back, my clothes?"

"Ohh..."He doesn't sound happy, "Are you going to come and pick them up?"

"Yes but not today...maybe tomorrow if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure...I'll see you tomorrow then" He smirks on the other end of the phone before hanging up.

Belle decided to not tell Robert about her plans to go to Gaston's because she knew he'd be persistent in assisting her there and she didn't want to feel like she needed a body guard wherever she went.

It was almost lunch time and luckily Belle had just finished drying her dress, putting it on and matching it with a pair of heels.

She made her way across to Granny's to find Mr Gold wasn't there yet. She looked to the clock 11.57, still early so she sat at the booth in the far corner.

She gazed out of the window when she seen him speaking to a man, a mysterious looking man in a black coat with black glasses. She was intrigued and watched them closely before Robert turned and walked away from the man heading towards the Diner.

"Belle..." He smiles sliding into the booth opposite her.

"Who was that man?" She asks smiling innocently.

"Oh...Nothing to be concerned about dearie..."

She nods, looking back out of the window to see the man had gone.

"Have you ordered anything yet?"

She shakes her head,"No I waited for you" she smiles.

They order their usual, 2 hamburgers, 2 iced teas and they sat there and chatted for a little while.

"So...whats this surprise?" She raises her eyebrow at him intrigued.

"Ahh Ahh Ahhh...all in good time dearie..." he teases.

"Give me a clue?"

"Hmm..." He pretends to think.."No" he laughs.

She pulls a pretend pouting face before smiling and munching on a chip as their food arrives.

"So...Remember at dinner you were telling me that you wanted to do English literature?"

She nods and looks away sighing. "I...Don't really...ummm...I don't like to talk about it much, it ruined my life, my dreams, my ambitions" she sighs.

He reaches for her hand across the table. "Belle? Just trust me okay? Why English literature?"

She sighs, "Because I love books, reading them, writing them...They were the only things that kept me going, while I read a book, my life doesn't feel so...so useless...I wanted to become a teacher"

"Ohh..." He gently squeezes her hand reassuringly, he looks down at her plate seeing that she's nearly finished.

"Ready for you're surprise?"

She smiles and nods excitedly.

"Come on then..." He holds her hand the whole way.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?"

He smiles at her, "Close your eyes".

She looks curious as he asks but does as she's told and closes her eyes.

He guides her to the door until they come to a stop.

"And open your eyes..."

She's face to face to a white door and she looks confused.

"I...I don't understand..."

He smiles...

CLIFFHANGER...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lol I'm sorry...i don't know what's wrong with my writing lately...TOTAL writers block and I can't seem to shake it! I'm sorry if this chapter is really crap but I'll try my best to make the next one better... :( **


End file.
